


The Pinstripe Affair

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya有某种程度上的亲密恐惧症。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Illya在下棋，他总是在下棋，因为不确定和另一个人在酒店房间里还能干些什么，这个人如果是Alexander Waverly，英国人会在嘟囔完和任务相关的事情后走开，把自己裹在单人沙发和没完没了的雪茄烟雾里，如果是Gaby，她有足够的办法自得其乐，而且只会偶尔——谢天谢地——把Illya牵涉其中，不，如果是前两个，事情就好办多了，然而，此时此地和他困在一个酒店房间里的人偏偏是Solo，那个讨厌的，不知趣的美国人。

不管Illya多不情愿，Solo都不请自来，在棋盘对面坐下，执白方棋子。

Illya在他坐下来时感到浑身僵硬，用来摆放棋盘的空间实在过于狭小，当Solo坐下来时，他的膝盖几乎和Illya的碰在了一起，他只要朝前倾身，整个棋盘就会翻倒下来，掉在Illya的大腿上，这加深了Illya的焦虑。再加上，酒店房间本来就不大，Illya能接受的安全谈话距离——考虑到Solo的身份和他代表的机构，他会说这是很合理的——相当于他坐在床边，而Solo在浴室门口。现在，不管从哪方面来说，这段本该被保持的距离都被打破了。

Illya因而浑身僵硬，如坐针毡，但又不希望Solo看出他的不自在，于是他紧紧地握住一个皇后，用力到差点把她捏碎的地步，Solo坐下来之前还得先装模作样脱下他的西装，当他这么做时，外套边角扫过Illya的脸，Illya很希望无视这一点，但不可能。

Solo整个儿占据了原本属于Illya的空间，他身上的香水气味（不知属于酒店里的哪个女服务生）更是大张旗鼓地宣扬了他的在场。Illya抬起头，控诉地朝Solo望去，一只手仍按在那个皇后上，Solo不知情地对他笑着，自以为聪明地将棋盘朝自己那侧调整了一下。幅度不大，但足以让Illya的眉头悄然紧皱。

“那么，”Solo坐直了些，膝盖擦过Illya的膝盖，但他好像没感觉到，“来一局？”

他的小腿现在碰到Illya的小腿，哪怕不算贴近，至少也紧挨着。Illya的神经绷紧了些。

Solo咧嘴笑，亮出牙齿，突然伸手按住了他的手掌，Illya浑身一震，撞入Solo的视线，Solo拨开他的手指，从他手里抢救出那个可怜的白皇后，对他的不快视若无睹。“你拿的是我的棋子，”Solo解释，见他没有反应，探究地——随后渐渐疑惑地——叫了一声，“Peril？”

Illya绷紧到极致的神经终于爆发了。他站起来，掀掉棋盘，为掩饰自己的不知所措，他怒不可遏地站在房间中央，大口吸着气，在Solo看来这大概又属于愤怒管理的问题，Illya倒不在乎他这么看，总比知道真相要好得多。手指悄然按向掌心，他稳定着自己，笨拙地寻找着可说的话语，喉咙仿佛被谁打了个结。

“别再打扰我下棋。”他压低嗓音警告道，Solo诧异地眯起眼，盯着他看。

“Peril？”如果Solo再盯着他久一点，一定会发现Illya有什么异常，但Solo没有靠近，只是研究着他的脸。僵持片刻，Solo弯腰去捡掉在地毯上的棋子。

Illya逃也似地冲出房间。后来在火车上，Solo没再提起这件事。


	2. Chapter 2

为了在回程的火车上找点事情分心，Illya一直在心里默诵这趟任务里他需要记住的那些讯息，他抱着手臂坐在座位上，不开口，也不理会车窗外加泰罗尼亚地区的风景流逝。Solo慢慢把手里的报纸放下来，露出一张假装谦和有礼的脸。

“干嘛？”Illya重重地说。

“我们不一定要聊天，你知道，”Solo的视线重新回到报纸标题上，“但你非得这样吗？”

Illya痛心地摇头，不明白Solo为什么看不到明显的事实。“这里没别的事情可干。”

“Peril，”Solo从报纸上方露出一双眼睛，Illya打赌报纸下他正在窃笑，“当人们被困在车厢里的时候，他们聊天，你可以试试，要不了你的命。”

“不，谢了。”Illya几乎就在Solo的话结束的同时拒绝了他，“我觉得这样挺好。”

Solo放下报纸，见Illya固执地，一丝不苟地维持着原来的姿势，在座椅上坐得笔直，帽子下面的眼睛直视着前方，下巴绷得紧紧的，不由得深深叹了口气。“你能别这么盯着我吗，劳驾？”Solo摇了摇他的头，把报纸叠好，朝他递了过来，“没人喜欢被这么盯着。”

Illya接过报纸，把版面打开，“噢，我突然想起……”Solo把手伸过来，Illya想也没想，立刻抓住他的手腕，拧住他的虎口朝相反的方向掰去，Solo痛呼起来，“……车票。上帝，你能放开我吗？我刚想起我把车票夹在了报纸里。”

Illya愣了片刻，讪讪松开手。Solo立刻把手抽回，心有余悸地张开手掌，让Illya看了看车票。“瞧？”Solo弹了弹车票，“你不觉得为这个拧断我的手过分了点？”

“你自找的。”Illya沉默片刻后掩饰地说。Solo歪了一下头。

“首先是西洋棋事件，然后是这个，”Solo盯着他，“我受够了。我们得谈谈。”

Illya皱起鼻子。“谈什么？”

Solo换上了一种息事宁人的口气。“我本来打算直接问你的，”他说，“现在看来那是不可能了。接下来我将问你几个问题，如果我说对了就答应我一声。第一个问题，你不太喜欢别人碰你，对吧？”

Illya立刻狠狠瞪着他，Solo的神色变得复杂，Illya勉强用鼻音应了一声。“唔。”

“如果有人不打招呼碰你，”Solo继续小心谨慎地前进，“你会产生——让我们这么说——某种类型的反应，这种反应通常会导致那个人受伤，流血，或是永远不敢再亲近你？”

Illya这次沉默的时间有些长，但在Solo询问的目光下，他生硬地哼了一声。

“明白了，”Solo对他一笑，“最后一个问题，Waverly和Mrs. Teller对此并不知情，对吗？”

“Mmm。”Illya不太情愿地回答。

“非常好，”Solo并没有像Illya想象的那样在知道这事后马上拉开两人的距离，“你瞧，也不是那么难，对吧？”

Illya用一次对Solo的喉咙长时间的凝视表达了“如果你告诉任何人这件事，那么我就捏碎你的喉咙”，Solo看起来明白了，他耸肩。“我发誓我不会告诉任何人。不过，”Solo的视线若有所思地在Illya身上打转，让Illya感到一波不适，“如果你早点告诉我的话，那么就能避免许多误会的产生，尽管，我还是不太确定‘接触’的范围，在罗马的时候，当我们从——你知道，当我把你从水里救出来的时候——你看起来并不……”

“那是任务，”Illya尖锐地反驳，感到些许难堪，“如果你非要知道的话，那天晚上我没怎么睡觉。”

“噢，”Solo恍然大悟的表情带来了一些伤害，“我猜我得说我很抱歉。”

“那不是所有时候都会发生，”Illya赶在Solo完成喃喃自语的道歉前打断他，因为Solo道歉的方式有些伤害了他的自尊，“我也不知道为什么，有时候它会改善，有时候变得更糟了。”

“我懂了。”Solo点头。

不，你并不，但Illya懒得提出反驳的观点。糟糕的是，Solo突然站起来，坐到了他的旁边，比刚才距离他更近，现在他们的肩膀靠在一起。Illya陡然紧张起来，违背他的意志，他的声音变了，俄语不由自主地冒了出来，带着恫吓的味道。“你干什么？”

“既然你告诉我了这件事，我觉得我们最好习惯一下彼此，”Solo理所当然地朝他微笑，竟然还在眨眼，“毕竟我们还要一起出任务。这趟火车正好给我们提供了一个熟悉彼此的机会，还有什么比这更好的机会，你说是吧？”

Illya抿住自己的嘴唇，Solo再一次入侵了他的个人空间让他感到浑身不舒服，但他不想在美国人面前示弱。“只有这么一次，”Illya最后勉强地让步了，“下不为例。”

“当然。”Solo轻快地回答道。

***

Illya很快产生了抗议。Solo所做的是坐在他身旁的座位上，吹着口哨，把报纸的版面翻来翻去，他的腿在桌下面伸直，使得Illya为了避免两人的腿撞在一起而并拢着两腿，像只悬挂在岩壁上的蝙蝠那样耷拉着四肢坐着。Illya不明白Solo为什么就不能安静点，或者，他的手肘为什么不能——Illya十分怀疑他是故意的——挪开些，以免每隔几分钟就撞上Illya的胳膊。

火车在一个中转站停下，Illya想要借机遁逃，然而他很快意识到，如果要从车厢出去，则必须经过Solo这道关卡——按照Illya现在对这个喜欢恶作剧的美国人的了解，他是不会从座位上起来，让出条道让Illya出去。此刻，Illya进退两难，Solo在座位上笑吟吟等着，看他会做出何种选择，Illya瞪他一眼，想象着自己用外套裹住拳头，直接砸碎火车玻璃，然后从窗口跳到月台上，永远摆脱这个讨厌鬼，但Solo好像看穿了他的想法，得意地笑了。

“我们还有十二个小时困在这趟火车上，”Solo说，“你可没办法控制火车。”

Illya愤然重新坐下，决定反将Solo一军。“你知道上一个这么干的人现在在哪吗？”Illya放慢声音，对Solo一字一句地说，“我用狙击枪对付了他，他现在沉在湖里。”

Solo扬起眉毛。“那我为什么还在这儿？”他聪明得让人讨厌，Illya一向认为如此，“我现在好奇了，那天晚上我把你救上来以后，你干了些什么？”

Illya的表情僵住了，Solo脸上挂着笑。“嗯？”他催促。

“闭嘴，牛仔。”Illya仓促说，感到自己脸颊滚烫。

***

 

那天晚上他干了什么？Illya只记得自己仓促逃回酒店房间，在Gaby的追问下把自己关进了浴室里，他还能感到Solo手掌托住他的脖子，整个人贴在他的背部，距离使他皮肤上产生了针刺的感觉。 

本能地，他明白到这下糟了，他将全面爆发，搞砸这次任务，然而让他没预料到的是他所有的结论都被现实推翻，他竟然对此起了反应，当他背靠着浴室门，解开皮带握住自己的时候，他感到既怒火中烧又可耻，然而感官因为回忆反应得更热烈，他必须紧紧攥住自己，咬住口腔，以免在回想此事时当下就释放在裤子里。


	3. Chapter 3

会面地点是比利牛斯山区的一座罗马式教堂，Solo对此颇有微词，他们像在进行一场远足，而Illya自从他们离开火车后就再也没对他说过一句话。Solo不是故意抢在他前面去拿行李，意外地让他们的手碰到了一起——好吧，他也许是故意的——但他没有预料到当Illya因此过快地直起身来时，会撞到了Solo的头，并差点引发相邻包厢乘客的好奇。

Illya对此迅稳而快地吸了口气，嘴唇抿成一道向下的弧线，大步走出车厢，自此之后就没和Solo交谈。Solo在望得到教堂尖顶的地方停下脚步，望向Illya的脸，一方面是确定他并没有在盘算把自己做成一盘基辅炸鸡，另一方面期待得到一点回应，但他这么做时，只看到Illya抛下他往前走去的背影。Solo在原地停下来，无奈地在心里叹了口气。

Waverly在教堂里等着他们，脖子紧紧裹在围巾里，看见他们走上教堂台阶时只是稍稍挪了挪眉毛，表情像是等自己的猎狗把松露拱出地面。“早上好，伙计们，”Waverly一口英国腔，让Solo不耐烦地站住，“抱歉让你们到这来见我，但这地方不坏。我有个任务给你们。”

他停顿下来，好像等待一点反应，但Illya只是把双臂交叉在胸前，等待着，同时挪动着脚尖，带着焦虑的凝视聚焦在Waverly的脸上，令后者的微笑很快就凝固了。

“我们在听。”Illya不耐烦地说。

“非常好，那么我现在必须问个问题，”Waverly意外地转向了Illya，让苏联人成为了他的关注重心，而把Solo留在了视野之外，“Mr.Kuryakin，你对拳击怎么看？”

“请原谅，”Solo认为这时候自己有必要插入一下，“这是个比喻性的问题呢，还是——”

Waverly不置可否地应了声。“我只是在问Mr. Kuryakin是否还记得怎么打架，Mr. Solo。”

“我当然记得，”Illya不屑地说，眼神有意无意瞥向Solo，“要是你不介意，我现在就能展示给你看。”

“Ahh，”Solo捏了捏眉心，“又来了。”

但Waverly根本不在乎他的话，而是微笑着接过了Illya的话。“是的，Mr. Kuryakin，请。”

Solo哀求地望向Waverly，企图让对方明白这并不明智，因为Illya从登上那趟火车起就在等待一个该死的理由揍他一顿，而Waverly正好给了他个理由——然而他还没用目光完全表达自己的意思，Illya就朝他扑了过来，Solo愣住了，在他来得及用雨伞化解Illya的第一次攻击后，第二次再也没有这种好运气，Illya直接扑得他朝后仰倒，他的脊背发出哀鸣，然后他在冰凉的石头地上蹬着双腿，一面企图把Illya甩开，一面闻到比利牛斯山区的牛粪和羊毛的气味——该死。Waverly完全没有介入这场纷争的意思，而是好整以暇地看着，然后Solo记起了——感谢他的大脑还能运作——Illya的弱点，他放弃抵抗的策略，那只闲着的手悄然按上了Illya的腰，捏了一下大个儿的腰眼。

Illya如遭雷击般冻住了，眼珠周围一圈深暗的蓝，Solo愈发坚固地将手放在那儿，Illya下意识地吞咽了一下，然后慌乱地后撤，如果说他的喉咙深处发出了抗议的低吼，那也没有明显到导致Waverly察觉到。Solo看着Illya手忙脚乱站起来，为了给他留点面子，Solo于是仍然留在地上，呻吟着，夸张地转动着自己的肩膀，假装成被打败的那一方。

而Illya，上帝，他甚至不敢看着Solo而是把目光撤向别处。那让Solo没来由地感到一阵喉咙发紧。Waverly将雨伞递给他，Solo靠着雨伞的帮助站起来，拍了拍自己胳膊上的灰。

“非常好，”Waverly笑吟吟地说，Solo转向Illya，后者焦虑地藏起视线，交叠双臂，因为刚才发生的事情而紧紧地抿着嘴唇。这真的越来越有意思了，Solo想，然后Waverly的话在他的意识中才变得再次清晰起来，“你这次的身份是一名拳击手，Mr.Kuryakin，Mr. Solo是你的赞助人——一名U.N.C.L.E.的特工意外死亡，他生前在这个地方打过几场黑市拳赛。我需要你们调查他的死因，回来向我汇报。”

Solo对Waverly的假笑不予置评，他把刚才摔打中Illya掉在他身上的帽子递给对方，Illya低头瞧着帽子，再看了看Solo的手臂，Solo耸耸肩，Illya接过帽子，把它重新扣在脑袋上，抛下其余两人，朝教堂门口走去。Solo无奈地摊开两手，对Waverly做了个手势。Waverly拄着他的雨伞，仿佛那玩意是他的第二人格。“小心，Mr. Solo，”Waverly对Solo嘱咐，“在这地方，THRUSH控制了这些地下拳赛，RichardMenkin特工就是这么死的。”

唔，Solo想道，Illya不是Richard Menkin，至少这是真的。

***

 

Solo的异常举动使得往回走的路程比来时还要漫长，Illya埋头默默走路，而他的美国搭档大胆地决定——在刚才发生的事情以后，Illya佩服他的胆子——他仍然有话要说。

“那么，”Solo说，“Waverly已经安排我们去见一个叫Henry的家伙，他记账，安排拳手出赛，发放他们的分成——而且也许还是个THRUSH的人。今天晚上，我们会在酒店见他。”

“你的意思是，”Illya闷声说，“他是个皮条客。”

 

“唔，某种意义上，”Solo诧异地放慢语调，“话说回来，peril，你是否……我是说，你曾经尝试过别的亲密举动吗？也许那能治好你的问题，你知道。” 

Illya看他一眼，Solo立刻识时务地闭上嘴。“你的意思是我是否找过妓女，”Illya讥讽地把重音放在妓女上，“这就是你们美国人对‘闲聊’的定义？交流对皮条客和妓女的看法？” 

“上帝，不，”Solo说，困惑而固执地将话题继续下去，不知怎么地他觉得他快要接近他想要的发展了，“我只是想问你，这个任务是否没问题，既然你对肢体接触感到相当的不适应？” 

Illya停下来正色看着他。“当我不得不为保住自己的命而奋战的时候，我会忘记那个问题。就像刚才，在打架的时候，我短暂地忘记了——” 

“——直到我——”Solo插入一句，让Illya的话突然转向。 

“就是这样。”Illya突兀地说，神情充满责难。 

Solo带着愧意一笑，心里却在估算Illya把他推下山坡的机率，就他刚才做过的事情来看，那是非常可能的。但Illya只是兀自站着，他整个人在Solo面前袒露无遗，Solo也许觉得现在揣测他的心思太不礼貌，因而挪开了视线，但Illya执拗地要求着他与自己对视。 

“你的每一场比赛我都会在场，”Solo不得已开口，像是Illya把这些字句放到他口中，“也许要不了几场，如果我们能调查出Richard Menkin是怎么死的——也许一两场就结束了。” 

但Illya没理会后面几句话。“你会吗？”他紧盯着Solo的眼睛，“每一回都在场？” 

“当然，”Solo强调地加重了语气，“因为从字面意义上来说，我拥有你——作为拳手，我是说。” 

Illya相当缓慢地眨了眨眼，Solo不由自主地凝视着他，他们之间的距离并没有到Illya武装起自己的地步，因此他看起来比较放松，当然，如果Solo知道Illya在接下来的几天里会被逼到何种极限，也许就会后悔这么想了。但在当时，他想的只是，晚餐时他得戴上黑蓝色细条纹领带——这是他们和联络人约定好的暗号，而作为拳手，Illya还得戴上项圈。 

*** 

Illya在浴室里花去了太长的时间，拒绝戴上项圈或是从那里头出来，Solo在浴室门外一筹莫展，而Illya甚至带着轻微的报复心理感到这是他活该，这是他在把那双该死的手放在他的腰上，并且差一点就在Waverly面前揭露了Illya的弱点后应该得到的。他可以戴上那条愚蠢的细条纹领带去和那个叫Henry的西班牙人吃饭，Illya不在乎Henry是否会把Solo当做晚餐，嚼碎骨头咽下去。 

Illya在浴缸里，膝盖抵住冰冷的浴缸壁，两手枕在脑后，视线茫然地在天花板的水渍上流连，他忘了关上洗手池的水龙头，水流声击打着他的耳膜，提醒着他过去了多少时间，而他应该站起来，戴上那该死的项圈——或者别的什么美国人打算给他戴上的愚蠢玩意儿——参与到任务中去，搞清楚Richard Menkins到底是失踪了还是死了。但他的身体有自己的惯性。 

这惯性让他的肢体僵硬，让他想说让任务见鬼去吧，让他想把门狠狠摔到Solo的脸上。 

不一定按照以上顺序。 

在火车上度过的那些时刻已经够糟的了，Solo移动的方式，他抬起视线的习惯和他的坐姿好像都逐渐渗入Illya的意识里，他更不愿意想起的是，夜里Solo一度睡着了，他的头无意识地靠向Illya的肩膀上，Illya的半条胳膊因此发麻——第二天早上仍然明显，这就是他为什么在第二天抵达时显得犹为暴躁的原因。当时他暗自唾弃自己，却被定住了一样动弹不得。 

Solo轻轻敲了敲浴室的门，两次。Illya看了眼手表，它同样垂头丧气地待在镜子旁。Illya沮丧地嘶吼一声，把头埋进水里。 

Solo又敲了一次门，这次伴随着一声不确定的低唤。 

“走开，牛仔。”Illya沮丧地呼出一口气，抬高声音说道。 

外面沉默了一阵子。“你知道我能撬开这世界上任和锁，对吧？”Solo接下来的话算得上谦和有礼，可一点儿也没让步，“包括眼前这个，但今天我不打算这么做。晚餐还有半个小时，peril，我相信你会做出正确的选择，那么，我就先到餐厅去了。” 

Illya用大拇指狠狠顶着食指的关节，没有回答，而是注视着自己在水面上的倒影。过了片刻，他听到Solo的脚步声稳健地离开。又过了一会，Illya从浴缸里出来，把门打开一道不算小的缝，发现Solo把那个皮革制成的项圈留在了门口。Illya像是打量一个挡路的兽夹那样盯着它看了一会，气哼哼地光脚迈过它，走进现在空无一人，光亮可鉴的房间。 

*** 

当Illya走进显著地中海风情的用餐大厅，Solo似乎已经预料到他不会出现，他正坐在靠近大厅西南角的一张桌子旁，相当典型地肆意施展他的魅力，谈论加泰罗尼亚地区的高第建筑，引起Henry的赞赏。在他脖子上是那条相当碍眼的黑蓝色细条纹领带，令他像一个来西班牙度假的银行家，问题是Solo并没有这种风格的领带，这条领带是Gaby去年送给Illya的圣诞礼物。Illya不想知道它是怎么到了Solo手里的，他走上前，在桌子旁坐下来，歇着自己的双脚，Henry感兴趣地瞥他一眼，朝Solo投去询问的眼神。“不介绍一下吗，Mr. Ganzer？” 

那个愚蠢的化名差点让Illya当场笑出声，为了阻止他那样，Solo悄悄在桌子底下踢了他一脚，Illya止住笑意，把手塞进夹克口袋里，对Mr. Ganzer怒目而视。Solo依然满面笑容。 

“这就是我对你提到过我的拳手，上个赛季他只输过一场，我想他绝对不会让你失望的。” 

Illya在喉咙里模糊地应了一声，首先，且不论对Solo的用语“我的”的不满，这个叫Henry的家伙盯着他看的目光也让他不舒服，激起他的反叛感。为了阻止自己动手，他把拳头悄悄捏住，突然往后靠上椅背，好像在尽可能拉开两人的距离。“很高兴见到你。”Illya嘟囔。 

“啊，我们不缺少参与者，”Henry用餐巾抹了抹嘴，“Mr. Ganzer，你是否介意我——” 

他打了个模糊的手势，然后，在Illya警告的视线下，Solo突然放下刀叉，在众目睽睽的餐厅里可疑地推开椅子站了起来，绕到Illya背后，值得质疑地朝Illya倾身，一只手按住他的肩膀，另一只——Illya猛地按住了Solo朝他伸来的手。气氛陡然紧张起来，两张桌子的距离后，Henry带来的人突然停止用餐，往这边看，Solo悄悄侧身，挡住他们的视线，同时朝Illya投来安抚的眼神，他的手仍然被Illya卡住，留在即将碰到领口的地方。 

“希望你不介意，Mr. Ganzer，”Henry把一切尽收眼底，“但你的拳手似乎不怎么听话。” 

“Ah，我喜欢这样，”Solo满不在乎地笑了笑，提供缓冲作用，“适当的警惕是必须的，Henry，我想你知道我在说什么。Mr. Allison把我们介绍给你时说我们是最好的，我们就是最好的。” 

Illya的神经在听到Waverly的化名时放松了些许，他知道Solo也和他一样紧张，他非常勉强地松开手，Solo在他肩膀上的那只手感激地轻轻捏了他一下，提供了必要的安慰，接下来Solo解开他的衬衫领口，露出藏在下面的项圈。他的视线在找到自己要找的东西时松了一口气，Illya现在格外感觉到覆盖在皮肤上方，紧挨着喉结下面的皮革，还有Solo的手指。但他顺从不动，任由Solo展示他，Solo再次坐下来时，Henry的人已经继续开始进餐。 

“很好，”Henry这回对着Illya说话了，“但我得提醒你要小心，小子，我们的拳手里有些非常危险的人，这也是这个游戏的刺激所在。我会安排你和最好的打一场，因为你的主人是个好胜的家伙，他不愿意考虑别的可能性。” 

你还不知道其中一半呢，Illya咽下讥讽。“那么，”他假装粗鲁，“我什么时候能上场？” 

Solo拿起香槟酒的动作顿在半空中，像在谴责Illya的急躁，Illya才不管他。Solo留在他肩膀上的碰触感也许影响了他的判断，但他更希望这件事快点结束，西班牙人回话了。 

“后天，先生。如果你们两位先生闷了，我可以提供一些娱乐。只要告诉我你在哪个房间。” 

Illya用脚趾也能猜到娱乐的意思，他正要一口回绝，Solo用目光阻止了他，报出房间号码。 

Illya没碰香槟和鱼子酱，闷头坐在椅子里，听Solo和那家伙谈笑风生，脖子上的皮革让他坐立不安，他想要走开，所幸的是，在无数冗长的关于赛马和高第建筑的谈话后，这场该死的晚餐终于结束了。Henry和他的保镖离开，剩下Solo挎着外套，和Illya在上升的电梯里。 

眼看Illya没有和自己攀谈的意思，Solo百无聊赖地盯着电梯门板。 

“感激不尽，peril，”Solo说，“我本来以为你不会出现。” 

“我的化名是什么？” 

“噢，我打算叫你Terry，”Solo咧嘴一笑，“那是我养过的一条猎兔犬的名字。” 

Illya朝他逼近，Solo立刻举手作投降状，“只是个玩笑，peril”，Illya继续朝他逼近，直到Solo被他堵到角落里，Illya揪住他的领子，打量了一下他脸上忌惮的神色，不管他们之间的关系变得多么友好，Solo看来可没忘了他是那个能徒手掀掉车尾盖的男人，这件事现在写在他的脸上。“我会尽力完成这趟任务，”Illya感到一阵沮丧，“但与此同时，你离我远点。” 

为了验证自己的观点，他把Solo脖子上的领带扯下来，在离开电梯前，塞进了自己口袋里。


	4. Chapter 4

Solo可不敢夸口自己会是一个好的驯兽师，因为面对Illya时他时常一筹莫展。他们回到酒店房的很长一段时间里，Illya坐在靠窗的一张翼状扶手椅里，鼓捣明天要用的窃听装置，Solo只能用耳朵判断出他在拧紧一个螺丝，或者拆下一块金属背板。为了平息电梯里的事态，把这种伪装出的和平气氛尽可能延长得多一点儿，Solo确保自己待在房间的另一头。

香槟桶吸引了Solo的注意。“致Mr.Ganzer和他的拳手，”Solo把里面的卡片拿起来阅读，“‘祝你们玩得愉快’——看来Henry的人盘查过这个房间了，在我们下去和他吃饭的时候。”

Illya用螺丝刀的一阵搅动回应了他的话。“等着瞧，明天，”Illya既没有抬起头也没有表示惊讶，而是用一种笃定的阴沉口气说，“他会后悔的。”

Solo眨了眨眼，露出个自嘲的苦笑。“我想我现在需要一杯香槟了。”他站起来，穿过房间，为了倒满他的杯子，Illya在他穿过房间的过程中没有离开过桌前，Solo突然顿住动作。

他转过身，和Illya交换着无声的目光，Illya皱着眉头，抬头朝他投来询问的眼神，但Solo没理会，他悄悄放下酒杯，对他的同伴把食指放在下唇上，移到床边，蹲下身去，他从床底抽出那个皮箱，打开，拿着检测设备满屋子转悠时，Illya仍然坐在他的椅子里。

“别累着你自己了，”Illya重新低下头，聚精会神盯着一颗螺丝，“我已经检查过了。”

Solo长舒了一口气，放下设备，手指扯着脖子上不存在的领带，Illya站起来，无视他重新拿起香槟的动作，把追踪器递给他。“给，这是苏联产的，绑在你大腿上，能追踪到信号。”

“说到这一点，”Solo突然有兴致逗着他玩，“你介意搭把手吗？示范一下正确的使用方式？”

Illya瞪着他，Solo回以无辜的眼神，Illya皱紧眉头，Solo用一种愉快得过分的语气向他继续保证这是必须的，他本来以为苏联人还需要更多的说服，但Illya已经在磨损得厉害的地毯上单膝跪了下来，把追踪器扣在他浴袍下面的大腿上，Solo低头瞧着Illya的头顶。

Illya慌乱地撤出手，Solo因为膝盖被撞了一下夸张地呻吟。“抱歉。”Illya头也不抬地说。

Solo用搁在他肩膀上的手迅速安抚了他，Illya抬头，带着某种探究的困惑望向Solo的脸，在没有得到反抗的情形下，Solo把手移到了他的后脑，将他拉近了些，同时注意着他的反应。“这让你不舒服吗，peril？”Solo的声音保留着诚恳的鼓励，“如果我这么碰你的话？”

他的拇指碾上Illya的嘴唇，后者下意识地分开了些嘴唇，以一种茫然但不是全无防备的神态注视着他，Solo决定做得更过分些，他的拇指移过Illya的唇瓣，现在变得更轻柔，像是一种抚摸，而其余手指擦过了对方的脸颊，Illya此时溢出的焦虑，挫败的呼吸，明显颤抖了一下，但仍未反抗，只是失神地垂下眼睛注视着Solo的手指，Solo的手腕滑下几寸，轻抚Illya仍然包裹在项圈里的喉咙，Illya猛地朝后撤去，在他的嘴唇差点吮入Solo的指尖后，他呼吸不稳，差点跌倒——他的手掌那样绝望地抓住Solo的膝盖，Solo差点呻吟出声，因为欲望，而不是别的。他想用吻安抚Illya变得赤红的耳朵。

Illya站起来，急促含混地呼吸着，希望平静下来。Solo正打算说些什么——

门上传来邀请的敲击，打破了两人之间尴尬的气氛。

Solo在内心叹了口气。Illya如蒙大赦，立刻背过身走向桌子，把所有东西扫进皮箱里，将皮箱推进床底，收拾残局的工作让他的动作恢复了稳定和敏捷。Solo在开门前朝他望去，他看起来已经平静下来了，Solo既感到放心又有些失望。

“别揍任何人，也别失去控制，”他叮嘱Illya，“我猜这是Henry的‘娱乐’送上来了。”

Illya点头，姿态和他绷紧的下颚一样顽固。

***

事实证明，Solo——Illya痛恨他在这种情况下的先见之明——是对的，Henry送来的“娱乐”是两名酒店里的服务生，她们还穿着制服，都说一口流利的英语，虽然带着浓重的西班牙语口音，一个金发，一个黑发，但没有介绍自己的名字。

“喔，女士们，”Solo换上了他惹人厌的乐观语调，瞧着她们两个，“欢迎。”

“这回他又来了。”Illya小声对自己说，但当Solo在走进来的两名女士身后朝他投来疑问的眼神时，Illya耸耸肩表示自己没有说过任何话。为了确认，Solo再瞟了他一眼。

“你解决那个木调的，”Solo咬着他耳朵说，“我来应付那个金发的？”

Illya白了他一眼。“那是木质花香麝香调，”他用同样低的声音反驳，“你真的懂得香水？”

Solo耸了耸肩，带着一种看好戏的微笑，开始和那名金发服务生交谈一些废话（“这是你换班的时间吗？”“不，先生，换班在三十分钟以后”），留下Illya傻站在那，和那个黑头发女士互相瞪着彼此，她穿得太少了，不像是个真正的服务生，Illya的第一个反应把自己的外套披到她肩膀上，不无尴尬地，他后退些，拉开两人之间的距离。“先生？”她困惑地说。

“呃，”Illya搜寻着他的西班牙语词汇库，“留在那地方，小姐——女士——拜托。”

“先生，”她笑起来，Illya的脸更燥热了，“我是来让你开开心的。”

“我不需要——”Illya开始生自己的气，“——‘开心’，你该回家了，女士。”

Solo，在发现情形已经变得不可救药的情况下（因为Illya不得不把吻上来的女士推开），赶来救场了，他先在那名女士耳朵边低声说了些什么，让她咯咯笑着主动离开了（Illya真的不想知道他说了些什么），然后，他把Illya拽到浴室里，关上了门，一副大权在握的模样。“好消息是，”Solo对Illya说，“我解决了一个麻烦，坏消息是，我可不能照样解决另一个，你和我——我们其中一个人——得出去和她发生点什么，否则Henry就要起疑了，因为我们可不是苏格兰北部来的一群唱诗班男孩，记得吗？我们现在表演的可不是绅士。”

Illya明白得很，用不着Solo告诉他。他抬起手腕看了下手表，动作粗鲁地。“你去‘发生’那个‘发生’，牛仔，”他继续用粗鲁的口气说，“我留在这儿。”

“你确定？”Solo上下打量了他一下，好像惊讶于他会做出这么个提议。

Illya耸耸肩，固执而沉默地把视线从Solo脸上转开，落在瓷砖墙壁上。

“你甚至不能吻那位女士一下？”Solo颇感惋惜地建议，“你有点伤了她的心，你知道。”

Illya嗓子里的窘迫堵住了他的声音。“我告诉过你，我不擅长——”

“——和人亲近，是的，”Solo善解人意地接过了话头，“好了，我很抱歉，我不能把那位女士丢在外面太久，这种做法不太绅士，不过在我离开前，我想我大概能教你点东西。”

Illya睁大眼睛，冻住在那儿，看着Solo凑近来，把嘴唇覆盖在他的嘴唇上，他能闻到Solo脸颊上的须后水气味，胡思乱想他也许今晚刮过胡子，他的一只手傻傻地挂在Solo的背上，像要为他们接下来的动作找到点支撑，Solo贴着他的唇笑了出来，Illya迟疑地张开嘴，想要为自己的动作做出解释，Solo瞅准这个机会把舌头伸进了他的口腔，接下来的一切让Illya有点被吓住了，他笨拙地试图找回呼吸的节奏，同时捏紧自己无处安放的手指。

一个十分漫长——但在Solo看来也许只持续了一瞬间——的吻结束后，Illya愣在原地，而Solo已经推开门走出去，把他留在了迷雾一团的困惑和肢体接触后的自我厌恶里。

***

Illya在走廊外，不安地挪动着脚趾，听着薄薄门板一侧传来的呻吟和肉体交缠的声音。他甚至不知道自己干嘛要待在这里听完这一切，显然，Solo和他的女性朋友还没缠绵够，而Henry这回可得到了足够多的讯息了。讽刺的是，Illya的手指在夹克口袋里，报复般捏紧了那个接收设备，现在它收到的信号清晰而完整，哪怕Illya堵上耳朵，也能听见Solo和那名女孩的密语。

Illya手指下意识地关掉了设备。好吧，它运转正常，清晰无误，可是他现在该干点什么？

他想起小时候，当他的母亲为了搞到必需用品而和“中坚分子“睡觉的时候，他在干些什么？拿着那袋母亲递给他的干瘪的，用纸袋包裹着的面包，站在走廊外？或者躲在壁橱里，等待外面的骚动结束？等待母亲从床上下来，穿上睡衣，拉开脏兮兮的百叶窗帘？他还记得穿过走廊的寒风总是推着他的后背，那些家伙走后，会在桌上留下票子，食品，还有肥皂。

该死。Illya拿食指和拇指捏紧鼻梁，阻止自己的回忆。

Solo推开房门出来了，在走廊上，套着蓝色睡袍和他的新朋友拥吻，Illya暗自松了口气，在放松下来以后，他突然感觉到脖子上的皮革异乎寻常地紧，他拿手扯了扯它，它确实变得更紧了，也许是因为他在出汗的缘故，Illya不得要领地想要找到调节松紧的搭扣，或者什么能解开它的机关——这本来不该这么难。

Solo定位精准地在走廊一头找到他，把他带进房间，Illya太疲惫了无法表示异议。Solo的声音变得意外地安抚人心，尤其是在一两杯香槟和足够的休息以后。Illya听从他的建议——也许是不怀好意的暗示——在床上躺下来，另一张床，不是Solo和那个金发女孩弄乱的那张床。他侧身翻了个身，发现Solo已经在这张床的一侧坐下来，手里端着杯酒。

“你看起来一团糟，”Solo的嗓音里流露少有的关切，“把这喝了。”

Illya倨傲地沉默着，不确定这是个好主意。“喝下去，”Solo催促道，“你的拳赛在明天。Henry给了我们一天的时间，我想他需要调查我们的背景，还要把我们介绍给下注的人。”

Illya这才欠起身子，接过那杯伏特加一饮而尽。“好多了，”Solo对他安慰地一笑，“现在，我们来解决另一个问题，嗯？”Illya觉得美国人无法理解保持距离的意思，因为Solo弯下身，手指停在他的项圈上，Illya撑起身子，敌意彰显——但Solo靠得太近，那个吻回到Illya的记忆里，他困惑地停住了，Solo把他的自我克制理解为一种让步。

“你在紧张。”Solo判断道。

“不是因为明天我必须战斗。”Illya生硬地纠正。

“我知道，”Solo回答，他的自信为Illya提供了些许支撑，“不管怎么样，Henry认为你的克制力值得赞赏——他从错误的方向理解了这件事，他认为你不动她是为了明天的比赛。”

Illya扯了扯嘴角，露出一声呛着了似的沙哑笑声，Solo和他一起笑了起来，越来越大声，很快，他们的声音回响在房间里，Illya放松下来，没注意到Solo绕到他脑后的手掌。“好了，”Solo突然说，伴随一声啪嗒的轻响，他把掌心的项圈展示给Illya看，“不在那里了。”

Illya喜欢他宣布这件事情时的语气。也许，只是也许，这件事情没有他想象的那么糟。


	5. Chapter 5

为了打发这多出来的一天，他们开着车在城里转悠，Solo开车，Illya阅读旅游商店里买来的地图，他俩都假装没有注意到紧跟着他们的那辆德国牌照的大众车。

Solo朝他不止一回投来询问的目光，每当他的视线瞥向自己时，Illya确保自己像超市过道上的一辆手推车一样冷静，一样空空如也，因为他真的无法对Solo那种热切的，探测的视线做出恰切的反应。他把双手紧紧插在夹克口袋里，张望后视镜，以避开Solo的检查。现在他不再那么介意Solo介入他的私人空间了，但该怎么表达这个？尤其是在后者似乎在期待他把这话说出口的情况下？

今天早上，Solo在盥洗室里刮着胡子，Illya站在那儿刷牙时，他们的胳膊无法避免地碰到了一起，Solo（脖子上挂着毛巾，手里还举着刮胡刷）后撤，匆匆朝Illya道了声歉，反倒把Illya吓了一跳——随后，在Solo的目光下，他才意识到自己刚才完全忘了他们俩靠得有多近，他过去会因此感到多么不舒服——当Solo的手肘碰到他的上臂时，他只是自然而然地放松了手臂。Solo戏谑地望着他。

“别说一个字。”Illya警告。

“我什么也没打算说，”Solo耸耸肩，用毛巾的一侧擦掉下颚的泡沫，露出个微笑。

Illya的喉咙因为那微笑而干燥，他本该说点什么反驳Solo的嘲讽，但他并没有，只是徒劳地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他拘谨地放下洗漱用具，让Solo出去。他应付得远没有自己想象中好，而Solo的存在大大干扰了他的思绪。

为了不让跟着他们的人起疑，他们像普通旅客一样去了好几个地方，对于该买什么礼物给Gaby，他们起了一番争执。Solo朝那名把衣服拿给他们的张大了嘴的小姐抱歉地一笑，将仍然拽着另一件毛衣（“你根本不懂颜色，”Illya记得自己正在强调）拉进了男士更衣室，Illya固执地沉默，酝酿着怒火，但Solo把他推向那面镜子，温和地。Solo没拧住他的胳膊，但站在他的背后。Illya发出焦躁的低吼，但被压制得更紧，也距离对方更近了。他想后退，但不可能，每次他转身，就不得不面对Solo的嘲讽。怒火充斥着他的胸腔，Illya突然转身朝Solo扑去，门板承受住了这一击，然而也让Solo的胳膊环绕住了他.

Slo接下来做了一个Illya无法理解的举动，成功终止了这场争吵——他把嘴唇贴在了Illya颈侧的脉搏点上，从那里往下探寻。Illya因自己的反应而困惑，由于Solo完全没有给他任何警告而不满，Solo的手臂绕到他身后，环住他的肩膀，把他拉向自己，Illya本该感到愤怒，因为Solo利用了他的弱点——但他全然安静下来，让自己脸红地安静，Solo抚摸着他的耳朵。“你在干什么？”Illya咬牙说道，一点也不喜欢他们现在的姿势，胸膛剧烈地起伏。

“我知道这么做有点不光彩，”Solo一如既往地彬彬有礼，“但你得平静下来，我不打算在这种情况下和你打个你死我活——在一间Rabanne的成衣店里，如果你允许我补充。”

“我可以敲碎你所有的牙齿。”Illya用的是俄罗斯黑手党的语气。

“老天，”Solo亮出他的幽默因子，打量着他，“在父亲不在的情况下假装自己是个强悍的小孩一定很不容易，对吧？”

Illya狠狠踢了一下他的鼠蹊处，Solo痛呼着蜷缩起来。Illya推开他，自己开门出去坐进了车里，几分钟后Solo出来时，脸上铁青的戒备表情让Illya很满意。接下来的路程他们在沉默中开着，给Gaby的购物袋就放在两人中间，谁也没说过一句话。

这就是——如果真的有一个小精灵向Waverly汇报的话——从他们离开酒店为止到现在发生的所有事情。Illya憋着一肚子气，而Solo，还在适应他刚刚受挫的自尊——那辆该死的Henry派来的车子仍然一路跟着他们，直到他们迈步下车，登上台阶，回到酒店里。

隔着电梯服务生，两人默不作声看着电梯上升，这是一趟漫长而乏味的旅程。

电梯打开后，两人继续默不作声朝房间走，直到一个服务生拦住他们，把一封“Mancini先生让我送给您的信”递给Solo，已经预先封口的信封上一个字也没有。

 

***

Solo接过Henry给他们的信，但是Illya打开的它，那是他们回到酒店房间以后的事了。Illya打开它，里面有一张照片，一个拳手号码，还有一个名字。Illya看到照片以后动作就凝滞不动了，Solo照常滔滔不绝，但Illya全没听进去，他只盯着信封。

“那个苏联人。”Illya突然说。

“什么苏联人？”Solo诧异地说，紧接着，瞥见Illya手里的信封，“噢，你是说你的对手。”

“Sergei Ivanov是个克格勃上校，”Illya带着种突然的疏离盯着信封里的照片，“他改变了样貌和装束，但我仍然能认出他来，在克格勃，他负责过我的黑色训练。”

Solo不解地眨眨眼，Illya深深地叹了口气。“类似于你们的近身搏击，”Illya带着几分无奈对Solo解释道，“只不过我们的那种目的是杀人——简洁，快速，有效地——杀人。”

“啊，这下解释清楚了，谢谢，peril，”Solo克制着笑意，“那么，这个Sergei——”

“Andrei，”Illya阴郁地纠正，把手里的照片提高一英寸，好像已经在幻想中用狙击枪打碎了Sergei的后颅盖骨，“那是他现在的名字。Andrei Kraskov，像我说的，那个苏联人。”

“对，‘那个’苏联人，”Solo暗自叹了口气，放弃在这件事情上与他争执，“他怎么了？”

Illya慢慢转过身，把头抬起，视线直盯着他的脸。“他知道我的问题——那个我们用你的方式‘谈过’的问题——他会利用这一点在明天的拳赛上对付我。”他把照片在拳头里捏成一团，Solo在心里为Andrei哀悼了片刻——因为Illya现在看起来非常愤怒，而且他在强自压抑，那意味着比平日里更糟——在照片被捏成碎片前，Solo把它从Illya手里抢救了出来。

Illya的脸上浮现一层阴霾，面对这个突然降临的意外，Solo在努力调动自己足够的热情。

“那么我们最好练习一下。”Solo热心地建议。（“以便克服你的弱点？”他的眼睛暗示道。）

“是的，”一声抱怨的咕哝，Illya僵硬地转动他的脖子，“我们最好。”

 

***

Solo脱掉西装外套，摘下领带，他的懒散让他四周的氛围简直散发出一种悠闲，还没等他进行到挽起西装袖子那一步，Illya就已经失去了耐心。“你好了吗？”Illya咄咄逼人地问道。

赤脚站在地毯上，他们彼此打量了一番，Solo带着轻视，Illya不无厌恶。

在Illya急躁的逼视下，Solo不慌不忙抬起手腕，看了眼自己的表，又转过身，把表面上的时间和酒店墙壁上的挂钟核对了一下。“再等一会。”Solo盯着表盘，竖起食指摇了摇。“我们不该浪费那瓶那么好的威士忌，你介意我们先坐下来把酒喝完，再继续接下来的事情？”

“不，”Illya懒得抬眼，“谢了。”

“真遗憾，”Solo衷心地说，仍然在左顾右盼，“那么我们是否应该——”

Illya这回没等他说完。

***

Solo被重新化身为克格勃的Illya压制在地，Napoleon Solo的职业生涯毁于一次调动膝盖的尝试——在被掼倒在地之前，Solo的脑海里甚至浮现了他简短而骇人的讣告。

当他们在地毯上扭打在一起，当Solo的手肘砸向Illya的背，开始用一种标准的格斗策略寻找在他身上的这个男人的弱点的时候，事情开始变味了，Illya的视线固定在他脸上好像寻找着什么，Solo隐约地辨认出了伏特加的气息——他是喝了酒才敢怂恿自己参与到这件事情中来吗？Solo暗自问自己——但他没有得到答案，他们拧绞在一起的身体——从肩膀和大腿都锁在一起，额头互相抵着——好像也不需要答案。

Solo把一条腿挤进Illya的腿间，膝盖弓起碾压Illya的胯部，满意地发现那里已经拱起了帐篷——但那是后话，Illya突然顿下动作茫然失措地望着他，舔着嘴唇，眼珠失焦地稍稍睁大了，让Solo忍不住抓住他的头发，把他拽下来，让他倒在自己身上。在Illya倒伏在他身上无意识地拼命后撤，以便减少两人之间的摩擦的时候，Solo的手掌已经覆上他被束缚在裤子里的欲望，一次彰显权力的轻按——足以让Illya一阵轻颤，肩胛骨朝上拱起，腰部陷落进Solo的掌握，仿佛被袭击了。Solo又靠近了些，Illya似乎在努力找回一些自制力，猛地后撤。他把两手撑在Solo的身侧，抿紧湿润的嘴唇，戒备地低头看着他。

Solo要说点什么，Illya突然抬手捂住他的嘴，对他摇了摇头，然后他非常小心地松开手，好像害怕自己的体内有什么会突然失去控制。他朝后靠在Solo的大腿上，绷紧了大腿和胸膛，他看起来似乎被自己的欲望弄蒙了，或者搞不懂到底发生了什么事。在他能组织起自己的词句以前，Solo帮助他站了起来，然后把他推到了床上。

他解开Illya的裤子拉链，冰凉的手掌探入，整个握住，Illya绝望地摆动胯部迎向他的手，拼命咬住自己的口腔咽下呻吟，Solo渐渐收紧自己的手，把头歪向一旁观察着Illya，后者戒备地望着他，整个身体像是突然被谁呼出的一口凉气，Solo受过训练去读懂肢体语言，而现在Illya的每一根身体线条都在尖声高叫着抗拒——不是在这里，而是在另一个地方，另一个房间，在那里，Illya曾经注视过同样的场景，力图解答其中的意义。Illya颤抖地用力呼吸，指关节紧紧地陷入床垫里，Solo一直瞧着他，但他没退缩，他稳住自己。

有那么一瞬间，Solo对Illya此刻表现出的勇气感到衷心地钦佩，因为他懂得这种事意味着什么，展现你的恐惧又意味着什么——把这叫做那种Solo永远不会挂在嘴边的事情之一，但他就是懂。有一个微弱的声音告诉Solo也许在此刻应该放开他的朋友，避免越过那条界线，把彼此的关系推下悬崖——但他如果那么做了，他也很肯定自己会后悔的。

Solo深吸了口气，放开握住Illya的大腿的手掌，从地毯上站了起来，

那条紧绷着的线消失了。

Illya几乎立刻站起来，擦过他的肩膀离开房间，过程中几乎没有抬头看过Solo一眼，他抓过他的外套，匆匆戴上帽子然后消失在了房间里，留下Solo为自己刚才在Illya眼中看到的一瞬间的动摇感到困惑。

***

Illya到晚上才回来，他钻进房间，脚步没在地毯上留下一点声响，Solo躺在自己的床上假装睡着，侧身面对墙壁，他听见Illya进了浴室，紧接着是淋浴头的声响，Solo闭上眼睛，努力催促自己睡着，只可惜他的意识有着别的想法。

一个迅速的淋浴后，Illya出来了。Solo把眼皮闭紧，不再去留心他的动静，然而Illya的一只手突然放在了他的床垫上，好像要试试这张床的柔软程度，Solo没有动，聆听着Illya在床的另一侧的呼吸声。那只手缩了回去，Solo还没来得及松一口气，Illya坐上来，背对着他，两手搁在自己的大腿上，像在——即使是Solo用自己最不胡思乱想的推理——等待一个邀请。

Solo依然一动不动，并且发出伪装的，睡梦中的呼吸声。

这种僵持的尴尬局面持续了一会儿，Solo猜想Illya会在他所有的尊严用尽时离开，然而Illya从一直坐着的姿势突然动起来时，却不是像Solo想象的那样要离开。他脱掉了自己的鞋——这个，Solo听见了——然后爬上了Solo的床，翻了个身，和他一样侧躺着，一只手不自在地搁在自己的身旁，另一只手收拢放在枕头上，几乎碰到Solo的后背。Solo仍然一动不动，Illya笨拙地调整姿势，朝他挪近了些，就在Solo迟疑该怎么办的时候，Illya开口了。

“我知道你没睡着。”他用带有很重口音的英语说，嗓音沙哑。

他只给Solo留有很少的空间去回应，Solo开始生起这一切的气来，所以？Illya到底打算怎么办？Solo不是个阿肯色乡巴佬，但一个人爬上另一个人的床——至少在上一次Solo检查的时候——只有一个意思。Solo换成正面仰躺的姿势，酝酿一句狠话，Illya突然靠前来，用手肘支撑自己往下，动作生涩而不确定，但带着一股子不顾一切的固执。Solo还没来得及阻挠，Illya就笨手笨脚地动了起来，他解开了Solo的睡裤，掏出里面那根，嘴唇凑了上去，所有这些动作全都隐藏在黑暗里。


	6. Chapter 6

Solo在黑暗中凝神屏息，竭力想弄清究竟发生了什么。Illya的手臂冰凉，紧挨着他的大腿，如果此时他们不是靠得这么近，Solo可能会想笑。但他的幽默感消失了，在Illya的手指胡乱摸索着两人之间的衣物时就消失了。只要一想到Illya在被子的掩盖下下颚绷紧，抿住嘴唇，态度执拗而又强硬地挪动，尽可能切近自己的目标，Solo就不由得暗自叹了一口气。

Illya仍然残留些许水珠的发梢扫过他的胃部，Solo将他推开，却碰到了对方紧绷而纠结的背部肌肉，肩膀死死地僵挺，因为被Solo的手掌碰触到而明显地朝后一缩。Solo停下动作。

Solo应该保持清醒，但有点难，不是因为他喝了两杯，而是因为当Illya碰触他时，他的头脑像是丧失了理智一样一片空白。

如果说有一件事Solo能够确定，那就是Illya喝了不少。事实上，他现在能清醒着回到这个房间简直是个奇迹，别人喝醉时也许会走路摇摇晃晃，口若悬河地说着醉话，但Illya喝醉以后反倒异常沉默，而且更固执，只有他呼吸里的酒精气味和喉咙里发出的咕哝声能让人判断出他喝酒了。在他开口以后，Solo就更确信了——Illya不仅喝了酒，而且根本已经烂醉。

Solo用手肘撑起自己的上半身，尽量理清自己的思绪。“你喝酒了吗，赤色恐怖？”

一阵模棱两可的嘟囔，一个后撤后突然起身的动作。Illya的脑袋露了出来，金发乱七八糟地支楞着，暗蓝色的眼珠直愣愣地盯着Solo的脸，尽是嘲讽的意味。“那么，你没睡着？”

Solo抬起眉，还要再说什么，Illya那乱糟糟的脑袋已经再次消失在黑暗之中，Solo只感觉到他的手重新握上了自己的阴茎，而他那些在Solo的大腿上混乱而可笑的调整似乎也终于达到了自己的目的，Illya在被子下面伏下身体，往掌心吐了口唾沫，草草套弄Solo的老二。寄望于全身而退已经不可能，它现在已经半勃了，Solo低叹着，把手探入被子里，摁在Illya的后脑上，本意拉开他却不由得越按越紧。Illya的手心干燥冰凉，有着善于握枪的人的粗糙，他的动作生疏鲁莽，并不是最好的——然而以上任何一点并未阻挡Solo迅速地对Illya的热情产生反应，而且是越来越明显的反应，他滑入Illya发间的手指扣得越来越紧了。

当他挺动着腰，往Illya握住他的掌心里冲刺的时候Illya不安地躁动起来，不知是因为困惑，还是因为赧然，他停下了动作。Solo认为他也许是突然清醒过来继而后悔了，Solo没什么问题接受这个，本来嘛，他的呼吸已经做好准备接受睡眠的沉静，要不是Illya做出了接下来的举动——

 

***

 

Illya把自己整个人重新蒙进被子里，这算不上有效的保护，但在Solo看不见他脸上表情的情况下要做接下来的事情则容易得多了。Illya只是草草捂热了自己的掌心，刚才在惊吓之下，他下意识地松开握住Solo阴茎的手，反倒帮了他的忙，他现在自然地处于一个合适的位置，于是他稍微舔湿自己的嘴唇，移动几寸头颅，含入Solo阴茎的头部。

一开始他只是停在那，湿润的口腔容纳着Solo的硬挺，那玩意压住他的舌头，并且一直往他的喉咙里戳刺，让他有点畏惧。Napoleon的手指在他的发间狠狠收紧，Illya仍然保持不动，直到对方的阴茎顶端似乎也开始变得湿润，并且更硬，Solo的两只手都按在了他的后脑上，把他拉向自己，Illya被猛地一拽，整根阴茎顶入他的喉咙，深入得他发出了沙哑的，被呛住的声音。Illya紧紧闭上双眼，忍不住抓住Solo的睡衣下摆，把那柔软的布料握出了褶皱，Solo好像这时才意识到自己做了什么，慌乱之下松开了钳制。

Illya呛咳着爬起身，抬起手掌抹去嘴边的津液。“噢，上帝，”Solo听起来和他一样沙哑，“你还好吗？我的意思是，我很抱歉——”

Illya膝行几步，攀上他的大腿，成功让Solo住了口。他能感觉得到Solo注视着他的炽热的视线，他也知道自己什么也没穿，但他现在努力不去想这个。Illya骑在Solo的大腿上，用膝盖顶住对方的大腿，阻止Solo动弹，对此Solo是否无奈地翻了个白眼？Illya记不清了，他喝了过量的酒——对Solo来说也许算不上什么，但对他来说显然是太多了——他稳住身体以后咽了口唾沫，告诉自己那不过是酒精作怪。然后他别开视线，草草含住自己的拇指和食指。

Solo一直看着他，现在他无处隐藏了。也许是夜晚作怪，一个更理性的Solo占了上风。Illya把第一根手指挤进自己的身体里时，他说：“你这么做会伤着你自己的，这一点毫无疑问。”

Illya不自在地动了动，却只是让他的胯部撞上Solo的阴茎，使得两个人都发出一声呻吟。  
“闭嘴，”Illya对Solo说，“这是你想要的，不？我们干完这件事，你和我就能继续回到搭档关系上去。”

他击中了要害，Solo猛然皱起眉头。Illya懒得理会他，借着醉意，他抬起自己的身体，重新握住Solo的阴茎，套弄几下后，他调动自己的身体往下坐。他仍然很紧张，也许因为这样他没办法恰当地放松，缺乏经验是一个阻碍，另一个障碍是Solo本身对此并不配合。为了不让Solo看出他正面红耳赤，他有意移开了视线，Solo的手掌握住他的阴茎时他浑身都是一颤，随后慌张地，几乎带着敌意地，他摆动身体，试图甩开Solo的手。

“我的上帝，”Solo的声音听起来已经有些咬牙了，“我只是想帮你一把，因为，信不信由你，根据这种事情通常的进展……”

Illya没办法在同时进行这事时谈话，这让他分心，促使他意识到自己在干什么，他仍然坚定地避开Solo的任何爱抚，其实只是那种感觉过分强烈，不适合他头脑清醒地干完他下定决心要干的事，但Solo把这理解为一种抗拒。Illya再一次手指扣紧Solo两侧的床垫，将自己往对方的阴茎上送。它只进去了头部，被撑开的强烈感觉已经使得他无法继续，他被钉在Solo的阴茎上，进退不得。每吸进一口气，痛楚和被打开的感觉就鲜明几分，即便如此他仍然一意孤行。“好了，”Solo拍拍他的肩膀，然后是他的手背，好像下定了决心要打现在起阻止这件事，“你得停下——老天——让我……不，别这样——看在上帝份上，你甚至没把整件事做对，peril！”

最后这句话刺伤了Illya，这就是那种时刻，他猛地回过头，意识到今晚发生的一切是多么荒唐，不顾Solo要帮忙的意愿，他用同样可能弄伤自己的执拗劲，让那已经打开自己的性器拔出。然后他侧躺下来，对着墙，努力克服仍然残留在体内的火辣辣的炽热痛感，还有他勃起的阴茎，闭上眼假装睡着。他只能这样，否则他不知道该怎么面对自己的搭档。

Solo在他身后躺下来时。为了逃避一场无法避免的谈话，Illya拽起被子，盖过自己的头。

 

***

 

Solo在黑暗中深深叹了口气。

“一方面，我得说我钦佩你的勇气，”Napoleon Solo体内的那个外交官回来了，“另一方面——原谅我的粗话——这简直是狗屎。”

现在轮到Illya下定决心假装自己睡着了，面向墙壁侧躺着，没有迹象表明他听到了Solo的话。Illya本来打算就这样让沉默延续下去，以他血管内的酒精含量来说，做到这一点并不难。然而他听见了一阵骚动，在他的背后，那个美国人发出一阵仿佛叹息的声音，随后Illya突然反应过来，Solo在他的身后给自己手淫。

一旦意识到这件事，Illya觉得血液轰然涌上头脑，他再也没法忽略那些明显的预兆——Solo的大腿抵着床单，放松的叹息声，他顶弄着自己的手掌，毫无廉耻，似乎另一个人根本就不在场。Illya能感觉到另一具同样训练良好的身体磨蹭着床单，肌肉拧绞随即放松，并且散发出汗水和欲望的气味——他的脑内出现了Solo闭着嘴唇，抚弄自己的画面，这让他绝望，但他尽量不去想它。

Illya差点就能说服自己置身事外的时候，在他身后另一个人的喘息声越来越急，也越来越响，Illya绷紧着背肌，自己的阴茎因此抽动，在两腿之间亟待响应。他忍耐了一下，然而却发现自己已经悄然伸出手探向自己的勃起，在他碰到自己以前，Solo的一只手放上他的肩膀，拇指卡在他的肩胛骨上。Illya深吸口气——茫然睁眼望着墙壁——他不知道这是什么，那不是爱抚，不是一种命令也不是催促，Solo的手只是放在那，紧压着他的皮肤，另一只手仍然快速套弄着自己。

Illya从未如此鲜明地感觉到和另一个人的那点接触，他全身的其余地方渴望着更多，但他只能定在那儿，像个中了咒语的傻瓜——直到Solo在他身后抵达高潮，滚烫的精液射在他的臀后，有几滴溅上了他的腰部，但Illya失神片刻，忘了抱怨，他紧紧咬住牙关快要弄伤自己了。Solo抬起仍然沾着精液的那只手掌，整个抚过Illya赤裸的背部，这一次他真真正正地颤抖起来，像只受伤的，落入陷阱的野兽。

但他仍然竭力保持不动，以为这就是结束，这就是这个狂乱堕落的晚上的终曲，以后他们谁也不会再回到这一幕，然而Solo有自己的想法，他的手指——润湿，滑腻而寒冷——顺着Illya的臀缝滑了下去，在已经被弄伤而稍微有些红肿的入口停住了。

 

***

Illya差点从床上狼狈跳起来，但Solo稳住他的胯部，嘴唇吻上他的肩胛骨，哄骗着，手指坚定地挤进他的体内。Illya粗重的呼吸仿佛被烫伤了般毫无规律，Solo在他最初的惊颤过去以后退开去，拉开两人的距离，留给他足够的空间去消化既成的事实：Solo的手指在他身体里操着他。

它们细致而几乎带有几分残忍，然而带着毫无疑问的温柔，它们扩张着他，打开他，令他膝盖颤抖，腰部以下仿佛融化了一般，从不知道自己体内有那么多的弱点可以被发掘，可以被加以利用，而那种如同从内部打开他的感觉使Illya紧闭着眼睛，咬住自己的指关节以便不发出声音。

Solo自始至终没有靠近他，只有手指进入他，从一根到两根，然后是四根手指同时在他体内，插入抽出，带出的淫靡水声令他脚趾陷入被单里。出于某种自我报复的克制，Illya没有伸手爱抚自己，虽然他的阴茎已经因为Solo手指并拢的一次插入而溢出前液，他越来越粗粝的喘息声已经带着抽气，而他的眼眶因此而湿润着。Solo腾出空余的拇指，抚弄着他被打开的入口边沿，其余的手指狠狠按上他的前列腺的时候，Illya发出一声闷在喉咙里的低吼，他整个人差点散了架，几乎任凭Solo处置——他的眼底一片白光，然后他射了，射在堆在两腿之间的被单上，精液也许弄脏了墙，但Illya根本无暇顾及。

Solo甚至没碰过他的阴茎，这事实令他脸颊滚烫。

Solo非常缓慢地抽出手指，缓慢得让Illya几乎以为他在惩罚自己，现在疼痛消失了，某种甘美的余韵占了上风，这对Illya来说如此陌生，Solo从他体内抽出最后一根手指，令他因为空虚而颤抖着，膝盖抵着墙。“我觉得你也许喜欢这样，”Solo靠近他，手臂环绕着他的腰，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵呢喃，像是一种权力的宣示，“像我说的，我们可以慢慢来。”

Illya找不回自己的声音，只感到Solo的手指梳理着他的头发，两人之间他过去曾刻意保持的距离此刻荡然无存。过了一会，他有了动静，他抬起一只胳膊，甩开Solo的手。Solo退后了一些，不算太多，但又过了一阵，Illya转过身，依旧沉默着，把头埋进Solo的肩膀上。

Solo有片刻的惊讶，随后他尝试把手落在Illya的背部，在没有获得抗拒后，抱紧了他。

 

***

 

第二天早上是尴尬的，Illya在盥洗室里刷牙，Solo呵欠连天地进来，脖子上挂着领带，当他看见Illya时，他的目光首先落在项圈上，随后，才移向Illya的脸。

“我必须得戴上，”Illya解释道，“比赛规则。”

“噢，对，”Solo困惑地说，“昨晚，你是否……我是说，我们是否……”

Illya扫过他的脸，视线回到镜子上。“我们不谈这件事。”他威胁道。

“好吧，”Solo耸耸肩，两手插进睡袍袋子里，“我是说，很好。尽管你有个不错的屁股。”

Illya翻了次白眼。“如果这么说的话，”Illya反唇相讥的本领毫不逊色，“你也有根不错的老二，但不，谢了。”

Solo再次耸耸肩，没表现出多么可惜。他转身对着镜子，开始整理自己的领带，Illya还要说什么，有人敲门。Illya看向Solo，正好Solo也在偷眼瞧他，他们好像在进行一场谁更不在乎的比赛，最后，Illya赢了。他去开门，Henry和他的手下西装笔挺站在门口。

“早上好，”Henry笑容可掬，“我收到指令，要带你们到比赛场地去，我希望你们准备好了。”

又一次，Illya看向Solo，Solo瞥向Illya。“我们准备好了。”两人异口同声说。


	7. Chapter 7

Napoleon Solo这辈子见过不少擂台，但他没有想到，这一个建在半空中。

确切地说它是一个由绳索和木板搭建的临时建筑，正好位于两栋楼房的夹道处，楼房连成一排，尽数处在暗影中，半圆形包围着擂台。它们微微俯向擂台的模样，和它们阴郁沉默的表情，都使得它们成为了这场拳赛的唯一的观众，尽管它们此刻门窗紧闭，过道上空空荡荡。

Henry带领他们走上坡道，敲开一间朝向行人的绿色小门，Illya在门打开后抢先钻进了门里，Solo还来不及出言阻止，Illya已经站在天井投下来的圆柱光束下，抬头眺望通往上方的螺旋形楼梯。Solo假咳了一下，Illya立刻回头注视着他的脸，深埋外套口袋里的拳头耸了耸，好像一个挑衅的问句。Solo在Illya的视线引起Henry诧异以前走上前，挡在两人之间。

Illya转向Henry，强压愠怒而责备地。“这里不像一个拳击台。”

Henry从嘴里抽出雪茄的一头，用又粗又短的指关节点了点。在他的意大利短西装和亮条领带下，他笑起来像只鼯鼠。“我喜欢你的搭档，Mr. Ganzer，他很幽默。”他对Solo说。

“是的，”Solo仔细地在Illya脸上寻找被惹恼的迹象，一面分出一半心来对付这个西班牙佬，“是的，他是。”为了验证自己的话，Solo故作亲密地抬手拍了拍Illya的肩膀，Illya眼看就要厌恶地躲开，却强忍反感站住了，Solo用“瞧见了吗”的表情，回给Henry一个假笑。

他们继续往上爬，在螺旋形楼梯的顶端找到了一扇通往门外过道的门，这扇门高级得多，Henry必须输入密码才能把它打开，Solo双臂交叠胸前，对密码根本没有兴趣。他此刻有种在罗马斗兽场参观时的心境，只不过这一次，他是参与者。伴随着一声刺耳的提示音，门开了，Solo正要进去，Henry伸出一只手拦住了他，他用眼角余光瞥了眼Solo和他的拳手。

“你留在这，”Henry说，又是一个假笑，“我很抱歉，但只有拳手才能到那边去。”

Solo看了看Henry拦住他的手臂，嘴唇渐渐抿成一道弧线。在他即将发作之时，Illya在Henry背后朝他无声地摇了摇头，Solo深吸一口气，勉强摆出笑脸。“我怎么知道这场比赛是公平的，要是我不能到那去？直到比赛结束后我才能再见到我的拳手，这是你的意思吗？”

“唔，你不能，”Henry看起来毫无愧疚，“这就是比赛的有趣之处，Mr. Ganzer。现在，请。”

 

两个意外出现的男人从身后按住了Solo的肩膀，Illya似乎比他更迅速地理解了眼前的局势。

“跟他们走，牛仔，”Illya低声说，视线快速扫过Solo的脸，“我向你保证我能赢。”

Solo从这句话里辨认出了一丝奇怪的焦虑，Illya挡在他跟前的身体语言使得他反应过来，Illya的嘴唇焦灼地闭紧，眼睛固执地望着他寻求支持和许可，好像把之前保持距离的那些警告都抛到了九霄云外。Solo必须强迫自己冷冷地瞧着对方。“你最好赢。”他抛下这句话。

在这种情况下，那是Solo唯一能够表达的关切，而与其说他知道，不如说他确信Illya听懂了。随后他被Henry带到了一个过道尽头的房间里，里面已经有两张扶手椅和几扇正对着擂台的窗户等着他，Solo在Henry的邀请下坐下来，享受Tapas，等待拳赛开始，在Henry看来，他乐而忘返，他的脑海里却是Illya消失在了门的那一头，独自一个走向拳击台的模样。

“记住一件事，恐怖，”Solo在他离开前在他耳边低语，“那些你必须单干的事情，你只有两个选择，要么赢，要么丢掉性命——这点你比我清楚。”

“Mmm，”Illya说，露出个微笑，“我记住了，牛仔。”

***

Illya面对的是不一样的风景。

他被带到拳手们做准备的房间，那里并没有腕带或是拳击手套，有的反而是一个裁判模样的男人——赛马外套，红方巾——端着一个透明的玻璃瓶。他自我介绍叫Sim，管Illya叫“拳手”（ Brawler），Illya懒得告诉他，比起George Foreman，Illya更像是什么都来一点儿。  
“是时候给你做点准备让你好上场了，你的赞助人在另一个房间等着看比赛了，不？我们一定不能让他着急，对吧？”Sim说话时咧着嘴。

Illya阴郁地望着对方手里的玻璃瓶，里面有些蓝色的药片。“我一定要吃这些玩意吗？”

小个子笑起来，仿佛喜剧里的丑角。“他问‘我一定要吃这些玩意吗’，这是什么意思？你可以选择不吃它们，小子，但那样你恐怕走不出这个房间，每个参与拳赛的拳手都必须吃它们，这是强制的，为了让比赛更好看——再加上，这是为了你好，拳手。Marcos，告诉他。”

被叫做Marcos的是角落里一个不引人注意的家伙，大概是看守。Illya望向他，他点点头。

“操蛋。”Illya粗声骂道。Marcos抬头时，刚好看见Illya珍而重之地脱下手表，放进兜里，然而他还没眨眼，或者想清楚这个拳手干嘛在这时候在乎一块表——Illya就朝他冲了过来。

他一脚踢向Marcos的帆布椅，在大个子跳起来的时候抱住他的腰，一直冲到墙边把Marcos往墙上撞，直到对方那支腰间的美国产手枪掉了下来，小个子在他身后擦着汗，Illya敲晕Marcos以后，开始猛踢Sim的肋骨，直到他求饶般大叫起来。

“太迟了，”Illya掐住他的喉咙，以免门外的人听到他的叫声，“说说看，这到底是什么？”

“好的，够了，”一把步枪顶上了他的后心，Illya顿住动作，“放开他，拳手。”Illya反应过来那是Henry的声音，但距离他更远，和拿枪顶着他的不是一个人，“这是我的疏忽，耗子，”这句话是对躺在地上的Sim说的，“他的赞助人警告过我，他是个相当难驯服的家伙。”

Illya轻蔑地打喉咙里哼了一声，一点也不赞同这个说法。Henry走近了些，站到他的侧面。

Illya还没有放手的表示。“让我说得更清楚些，先生，”Henry对他一笑，指了指对面那栋楼，“我已经让狙击手对准了你搭档的脑袋，瞧。你会乖乖吞下药片，给我上场——否则，我现在就让他脑袋开花。“

Illya瞪了他一眼，望向对面的窗户。Solo并没有发现他，他正对窗坐着，然而Illya确实看见了那个游移的小红点，像死神的邀请函。Illya忍耐地咬咬牙，把Sim的领口松开了。

“接下来呢？”Henry催促道。

等Illya哪天自由了，他要敲掉这个西班牙皮条货的牙。他一脸不悦地抄起Sim手里那个瓶子，取出一颗药片放入嘴里，咽下去后表演般张开嘴让Henry看了看他的口腔。

“很好，”Henry拍了拍手掌，神秘游移的红点消失了，“别耍花招，十分钟后到你上场。”

拾起Marcos脚下的枪，“耗子”跟着Henry出去了，留下Illya一个人在上锁的房间里，凝视着对面楼房那扇窗户后面正对着他的Solo的影像，Illya开始有种不好的预感，但那和隐藏的狙击手，和淡蓝色药片，和Henry的威胁都没有关系——他有种糟糕得多的预感。

***

Solo坐在圈椅里，视看管他的人不顾——他们站在门口，佩着步枪——假装享受他的闲暇，他给自己倒了一杯香槟，打开唱机听着音乐，Henry推门而入时，Solo耳边的唱段正到高潮。  
他扭头看着Henry，一副闲适模样。“啊，你在这，”Solo说，“我还在想什么时候开始。”

“很快，Mr. Ganzer，”那恶棍咧嘴一笑，“您瞧，在比赛前，我们还有个小小的仪式要做。”

“仪式？”

“也可以叫传统，一点儿让比赛变得更刺激的赌注。我们可以开始了吗？”

“我看不出为什么不可以。”Solo谨慎地回答，看不见对方的底牌让他有种不快，这种不快正在增长，尤其是当他注意到Henry朝手下使了个眼色，继而在椅子里站起来的时候。

当着Solo的面，他拍了拍手掌。Solo猛地顿住动作，因为一个被绑在椅子上，用布蒙住嘴的男人在擂台上方的一个房间里被推了出来，他不是别人，正是始终——被推定死亡——的Richard Menkin，那个U.N.C.L.E特工。Solo意识到Henry观察着他，于是继续倒酒，虽然他的手抖了一下。“你管这叫做赌注？”Solo瞥了眼那人，“我不知道这和我有什么关系。”

“我们知道你是谁，Mr.Solo，”Solo的脸色猛然一变，但Henry对他安抚地一笑，“我们也知道你的搭档是谁，但我的主顾们不打算计较，他们都是宽宏大量的人，他们打算继续这场游戏。如果你们赢了，这个男人能活下去，如果你们输了——让我们这么说吧，你们谁也离开不了这个地方，包括Mr. Menkin。”

Solo保持脸上的笑容，但那渐渐变得僵硬。他眨了一次眼，尽可能不转动自己的脖子，但他的手已经开始想念留在酒店房间里的那把枪，出于过不了安保的原因，他没有把它带来，现在想来，那是个错误的决定。Solo轻叹口气，望向擂台，绳圈的中心还是空的，但Illya已经出现在擂台一头，他的脸色瞬间变得很差，Solo猜想他和自己一样看见了Richard。

“那么，”Henry的滔滔不绝还在继续，“赌一把吗，Mr. Solo？”

Solo回过神来，视线停留在Illya的那张脸上，隔着这种距离，Illya的脸上神色莫辨。

“我看不出为什么不行。”Solo彬彬有礼地回答，照原来的姿势坐下，却悄然捏紧了香槟酒杯的杯脚，仿佛要在幻想中把它捏碎。

***

他们给他的药片让他的体温升高了。

伴随着一定程度的晕眩，让Illya回忆起在列宁格勒第一次跳下火车。但更让他担忧的是明显上升了的对暴力和流血的渴望，兴奋让他听不到通往绳圈的那扇门被打开，听不到拳赛开始的铃声响起，只听到自己剧烈的心跳和愈来愈粗重的呼吸。有人在绳圈基座站好了，是裁判——“耗子”Billy Sims——他钻进绳圈，站在灯光中央，朝Illya呼叫，催促他上场。

Sergei站在绳圈里，不管他改了什么名字，他对Illya来说都是Sergei，那个在格斗训练里把他摔在垫子上，反扭他的胳膊直到他肩膀脱臼的家伙，“你无药可救，Kuryakin，”Sergei说，“我不知道他们是怎么让你进来的，你是个孬种。尽管，你母亲倒是让我记忆犹新。”

Illya希望一拳揍在他脸上，哪怕Sergei是他的教官，他的上级，他必须绝对服从的对象。  
“她嘛，”Sergei朝旁吐口唾沫，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，用Illya厌恶的声音说，“倒是个美人。”

Illya一弯腰钻进绳圈，没披拳击手的袍子，没戴拳套，他只举起自己的拳头，然后盯着Sergei那张随着年月逝去变得更让人厌恶的脸。Sims抓住了两个人的手，又吹了声哨子，Illya惊讶地发现刚才空无一人的那些公寓楼全都亮起了灯，现在，每个窗户里是一张面孔，在他因为药物而头昏脑涨的意识里这些面孔又成倍地增长，每张脸上都带着看好戏的笑容。

“还没克服你的问题，嗯？”Sergei眯起眼睛，“我不仅会打败你，还会杀了你，兔崽子。”  
在比赛开始前的空寂里，他的声音变得格外清晰，传到Illya的耳朵里，让他赤红了眼睛。

“准备好了吗？”Sims的声音激昂得仿佛号角，“没有规则，先生们，我宣布比赛开始。”

Sergei朝他冲了过来，Illya寻找角度后撤，Sergei一拳挥向他的下颚，叫好声从四面八方传来，在他们的头顶响起，Illya用眼角余光瞥向头顶，该死，悬挂着Richard Menkin那张椅子的滑轮被松开了一点儿，有人开始在用刀子割断绳子。Sergei很快挥来下一拳，Illya毫不躲避迎了上去，抱住对方，卡住他的脖子，手肘朝他的脖子后面猛击，以愤怒的力度。

 

椅子被放下的进度停止了。

Sergei突然在Illya耳边狞笑起来。“我知道你在哪，”他的声音变得模糊，Illya皱起眉，“当我和你母亲在一起的时候，我一直知道你躲在哪，可怜的小家伙，你在……”

Illya突然发狂般要从扭打中挣脱，引起一片嘘声，在朦胧的视野里，他看见Solo在观众席里也站了起来，正担忧地看往这个方向。Illya朝绳圈角落后退，Sergei转身阻止了他，Illya的肩膀被他制住，他朝Sergei的侧腹打了几拳，但收效甚微，就在他奋力呼吸着，希望平静下来找回支点时，Sergei的拳头——一记可怕的右钩拳——击中了他的脑袋。

他其实没意识到自己在倒下，但嘴角尝到了血腥味，紧接着，他的后脑就重重挨到了地上。Sergei骑在他身上，膝盖紧紧夹住他的颈部两侧，拳头接连不断落下，Illya再次感到那种难受和厌恶感袭来，头顶灯光仿佛在讽刺着他此时的软弱。“你不打算听完吗？”Sergei在他的头顶说，“关于我和你的母亲在你躲在柜子里时做了些什么？你该听我把话说完的。”

Illya艰难地喘息，觉得自己正盯着空中不存在的一点，或者只存在于自己脑海里的某个地方，而其余的一切在他的视野里都已经变形模糊。为了Richard的命，为了这次任务，他应该站起来，然而Sergei的步步紧逼并没有给他留下空间，前克格勃用膝盖顶住他的胸口，刻意制造更多的肢体摩擦，好让他想起那屈辱的一幕。Illya在地上挣扎着，后脑勺磕着地面。

他听到一声尖叫，睁开被鲜血模糊的视野，Menkin的椅子已经从半空放了下来，正在空中岌岌可危。Illya没有被Sergei压制住的那只拳头拍打着地面，因为Sergei正逐渐让他窒息，在Sergei扣住他的喉咙时，那只手打开，里面露出一块碎片，他可以用那块碎片插入Sergri的动脉，让他流血致死，但他没有——他反而捏紧了那块会让他掌心流血的碎片，再疼痛的促使下，ILlya终于清醒过来，他从地上站起来了，就在裁判数到3的时候。Sergei失败了。

Illya站起来，踉跄几步，稳住自己。人群再次欢呼起来，Menkin的椅子不再下滑，Illya头脑里想起的却是Waverly的话。“拿着这个，”Waverly给他的这块碎片，当时，他并没有解释，“带着他，Mr. Kuryakin，看起来这不算什么，但相信我——有朝一日你会感谢我的。”

Sergei——显然以为Illya大势已去，此刻正背对着他——还没转过身，Illya给了他一拳，把他逼到角落后，将他控制在绳圈的一角，第二下拳头打中了他的太阳穴。

Sergei倒在地上，裁判举起Illya流血的拳头，开始倒数。

Illya没有去看，但他知道Solo站了起来，而且他还知道，对他们两个来说，战斗还远远没有结束。

***

Solo掏出把枪对准了Henry，就在后者二郎腿还没放下的时候，Henry一脸震惊，不知是对Solo的搭档竟然赢了拳赛更惊讶，还是对Solo此刻手里有一把枪的事实。

“我没告诉你吗？”Solo歪了歪脑袋，“我是个很厉害的小偷，先生。检查一下你的枪。”

Henry把手伸向外套内侧，几乎同时反应过来。“现在相信了？”Solo笑笑，眯起双眼，“现在，让他们放了Mr. Menkin和我的搭档，把他们带到这个房间里来，Henry，如果那样的话，我们还能成为朋友——不太确定我的苏联搭档会同意把你当做朋友，不过。”

Henry一屁股坐下来，一副大势已去的面孔——Solo更喜欢他现在这副面孔。Henry的手下带着被解绑后的Menkin出现在门口时，Solo纳闷地瞧着他们，又瞧了瞧他们的背后。“我说的是我的搭档和Mr.Menkin，Henry，”Solo耐心地重复，“我的搭档在哪？”

“他跑了。”

“你这是什么意思，‘他跑了’？”Solo皱眉，“他从来不临阵脱逃。”

“就是字面上的意思，”Henry的手下耸耸肩，“他杀了好几个我们的人，从东边的入口逃跑了，他留下了这个，还有Andrei的尸体。”

Solo接过那样东西，那是一块铁片，上面沾着血迹，一侧锋利。“Mmm。”Solo打量着它，一面打开了枪的保险，Richard Menkin开始揍那些守卫，Solo不怪他，真不怪他，要是他自己被绑起来吊在半空中一张椅子上，也许会干得比他更过分。在一片骚乱中Solo只是站着，手里拿着枪，端详着那片铁片，Henry心有余悸地瞅着他。Solo对身后猛踢守卫肋骨的Richard瞧也不瞧，只盯着铁片，像他说的，这种事情不能怪Richard。噢，又断了一根肋骨。

“也许——”Solo把枪挪近了些，Henry大叫，“——上帝，也许他只是回到了酒店？”

“不，他不是回了酒店，我了解他，”Solo摇摇头，“至于你和我，我们得好好谈谈，Henry。首先，你得帮助我和Richard离开这儿，你说是不是？”Henry看了眼他手里的枪，咽了口唾沫。“我想那可以安排。”他小声说，Richard走近他坐的椅子，Solo抓住他的拳头。

“这个不行，Richard，这个得留着，”Solo对Richard摇头，“我完全理解你现在感受，但我们得留着他才能出去——现在，告诉我，Richard，Waverly上校是不是告诉过你什么？”

“根本没有，”Richard说，一个阴郁的，情绪化的英国人，在Solo眼中，“Waverly上校只是告诉我你们也许会来救我，他还让我转告你——用他的原话——‘这对你来说会是非常特别的一天，Mr. Solo’。”

“啊哈，”Solo点头，把枪对准Henry身后的房门放了一枪，把Henry吓得哆嗦起来，“现在你可以出来了吗，‘Waverly上校’？”

撑着他的雨伞和英国公民的自信，Waverly还真的推开门进来了。“总是这么敏锐，Mr. Solo.”

“对，我猜你已经安排了逃亡路线让我们离开这，但在那之前，我必须得问，”Solo盯着Waverly脸上的笑容和眉头的褶皱，“Illya在哪？”

Waverly撑着雨伞没动。“我觉得Mr.Kuryakin只是觉得自己对于这种工作来说实在无法胜任，他的离开是深思熟虑的结果——而且说不定对他来说是件好事，Mr. Solo。”

这就是个两手准备的局，不管事情朝哪发展，Waverly都能找到对自己有利的一面，Solo告诉自己。他犹豫良久，最终无法质疑Waverly的动机——毕竟他自己的道德底线早就日益模糊，而且，换做他在Waverly的位置上，也许他也会这么做。但Illya到底在哪？

Solo低下头，望着掌心那块铁片，一头被胶片包裹，另一头却是锋利的，一如Illya本人。


	8. Chapter 8

Solo回过一次酒店。

房间已经被T.R.U.S.H.的人彻底搜查过，在拳赛进行的时候。被子和枕套被拆开，每一只抽屉头朝下倒扣着。空气中飞扬着细小的鹅绒，好像在控诉闯入者的暴力。

受到同样对待的还有淋浴头和抽水马桶，Solo关上浴室门，顺道把镜子里一片狼藉的景象关上。一片羽毛因关门的动作扬起，Solo打个喷嚏，皮鞋踩上一颗被遗忘在地毯上的螺丝。

一切都还在，虽然分崩离析，但Illya不在那儿。

Solo留下来，给自己煮了咖啡。谢天谢地，这些家伙没把咖啡壶一并拆了。他在这儿等了一个晚上和大半个上午，等一个打进来的电话，一个疲倦而嘶哑的嗓音在话筒另一头叫出他的名字，但他并没有等到。电话铃声一次也没有响起过，Solo差点要疑心线路出了故障。

第二天，Waverly在一个供应Tapas的餐馆见了他，他们坐在柜台旁边，对着浸润着橄榄油的餐点，Solo却一点也没有胃口。“Richard已经抵达英国，”Waverly说，“他现在安全了。”

Solo没有正面回答这话。“心情不错，长官？”但他还是没碰菜单上的任何东西。

“两件事你得知道，其一，尽快离开这里；其二，Kuryakin离开前，他们迫使他服用了这个。”

Solo垂下眼睛，Waverly把一颗药片用食指推了过来。Solo眨了眨眼，缓慢地。“这是什么？” 

Waverly笑了笑，但他的笑冷淡得多。“我希望我知道。”Waverly身体前倾，眼睛朝上看着Solo，将两人之间距离拉近，但过去Solo对他这种把戏见得多了，“好消息是，Henry供出了参与下注的十六个人的名单，我们已经把他们一网打尽。”

“那可真是个好消息。”

Solo离开椅子，给自己付了帐。他佩戴着那条细条纹领带，没有别的原因，只是一种心理安慰，也许Illya在附近什么地方观察着这次见面，他会看见Solo脖子上的领带，理解Solo传达的讯息。但这一切只不过是Solo幻想出来的。

他离开餐馆，走上人行道时，外面的世界一如往常，没有Illya Kuryakin的半点踪迹。

****

无论Waverly怎么反对，Solo还是回到了那个早已支离破碎的房间。他脱下大衣时，在口袋里发现了Waverly给他的机票，起飞时间是第二天早上，那么他还有一个晚上的时间。

房间已经不能住人，幸好Solo需要的不多：一个新枕头，从蜜月套房顺来的，一幅装饰画（在他拿枕头的时候临时起意一并拿来的），加上未被破坏的电视频道，大概就够了。另外，Solo正躺在一张被子用匕首拆开过的床上。也许客房服务员来过，被这等飓风洗礼的景象吓跑了，也许她还报了警，不过Solo觉得照这房间目前的情形看，后者不太可能。

他百无聊赖地把脚翘在椅子上，考虑是不是去蜜月套房鉴赏一下那位夫人的首饰，顺便告诉她那位做丈夫的给她买的蓝宝石是赝品。就在他回忆宝石的成色时，一种声音传到他耳朵里。

Solo一开始以为自己听错了，再仔细一听，他确定自己没错。不仅没错，这声音引起他的警觉是很有理由的：脚步声。从电梯井到他这个房间，踩着地毯，刻意放轻的沉稳脚步声。

他的第一个反应是伸手去摸枪。和当过兵的大部分人不一样，Solo没有把一把枪藏在枕头下面或者床头抽屉里的习惯。基本上来说，他不怎么喜欢枪，也尽量不用到它们。但他有一把7发子弹的勃朗宁，就在床头的台灯下面，不是杀人的好枪，阻止入侵者倒是足够了。

脚步声停在门口时，Solo的目光不由得落在了那把勃朗宁上。等他回过神来，他已经握着枪柄了。他一面打开保险栓，一面胡思乱想——没有消声器，眼下只能将就——也许他该把浴室的淋浴头打开，好掩盖他一会开枪的声音？不管怎么说，这人是特地来找他的，他在Solo房门外停下来了。Solo等待他的下一步举动，白费劲。看来这人在门口耽搁了一会儿。

Solo是没当过杀手（可惜），不过他还是头一次碰到杀手杀人前还要站在门口祷告片刻。

趁这个时机，他检查了一下子弹。谢天谢地，七发都在。尽管他只需要一发就够了。

门口的闯入者仍然杳无声息。这人犹豫的过程中，Solo抓紧时间调整了一下位置，这样万一他中枪的话，子弹不会穿过他的头颅，溅出脑浆，弄脏墙上那幅画。他还挺喜欢那幅画的。关键是，润色几笔，它能在黑市冒充一幅真迹，卖上大价钱，这也是Solo拿走它的原因。

好吧，他准备好了。Solo想对门口那家伙说：来吧。

那人想必把手放在了门把上，因为金属把手忽然拧动了一下。发出不情愿的生锈声以后，它回到了原位，隔上不到半分钟，又被拧了一下，这次更深思熟虑，因为没发出半点声音。

Solo琢磨着是不是朝门把手开一枪，帮帮对方的忙。不过那样一来他会把杀手吓跑，那么这个晚上就太无聊了，潜在的游戏提前结束了。想到这里，Solo突然明白过来一切是怎么回事了。

他的手指从扳机上松开，准星也不再对准目标，取而代之，他站起来，走到门口。

Solo这么做不是因为他午餐时和Waverly喝的那杯茴香酒突然上头了，而是因为他知道了站在门口的人是谁。他把手放在门把上，等待门把第三次转动，这一次，Solo替他做了决定。

他把门打开了。

Illya Kuryakin站在门口。穿着他一贯的高领毛衣和灯芯绒长裤，看起来一点也不像个杀手。

干得好，Napoleon。Solo暗骂自己。现在你得想出一句不那么唐突的开场白。

活见鬼。

***

开场白不是最难的那部分，因为Illya替他说了。

“你打算拿那把枪把我打个对穿吗？”

他看到了Solo的那把勃朗宁，这可一点也不尴尬，老天爷，谢了。Solo在想怎么回应。

“也许我瞄准的只是你的膝盖。”烂笑话。

“哦，”Illya的表情并没有因为这话舒缓多少，“哪一只？”

Solo接不下去了，他本来也没打算继续编下去。Illya没有马上朝他走近，而是停留在门那儿，他的外套不见了（不过Solo觉得也没有人在痛揍完别人还被人痛揍过以后还指望留着外套），嘴角和颧骨的伤口凝结了。他的手埋在长裤口袋里，Solo看不见那里伤势如何。

房间里没开灯，Illya想必也注意到这点了。“你在期待的本来是什么，”Illya踢了一脚地上的台灯插头，“西部枪战？你是那个骑警，我是那个逃狱犯？”

“差不多。”Solo说。

他们沉默了那么一会，Solo开始注意到Illya的脸色，还有他的呼吸，无意冒犯，他听起来像是有人掐住他的气管，尽管Solo站在距离他十二英尺的地方。像鳄鱼咬住了他的裤腿，拽着他往河里沉。Solo朝他走过去了，Illya屏住呼吸瞧着他，好像他才是那只鳄鱼。

Solo拽住他的胳膊，顺着臂弯，把那只握紧的拳头从口袋里拉了出来。那只手仍然紧握着拳头，克制，紧绷，然而没有把他推开。Illya看他，只是那样子像是为了用不着审视自己。

“我来，”Illya清了清喉咙，“是为了……”

Solo按住他的拳头，覆盖因为擦伤留下伤痕的手背。他的手紧了紧，Illya不说话了。

Solo安慰地松开手，留出点距离。他欣慰地发现自己这么做是对的，Illya看起来感觉好多了，哪怕，他们两个人在这方面都是个新手。“我们可以让灯一直开着，要是你喜欢的话。”Solo补充。

Illya认真考虑了一会这个问题，他真的想了想。“不，”他回答，“让它灭着吧。”

Solo点点头，手臂绕过Illya的后脑勺将他拉近，嘴唇吻住了他。

***

Illya没费多大劲就找到了应该待着的地方，但对于接下来的事情他就显得不那么有把握了。他能在这种黑暗里开枪打中对面那栋楼里的人，只要给他一把狙击枪就行，然而，让他在这种黑暗里琢磨出接下来该干什么，他能想起的只有二手经验，还有关于彼得罗夫的烂笑话。

但他很固执，而且不乐意让Solo帮忙。

他在伤痕累累的床垫上找了块位置，先坐下来，然后把毛衣脱了。受伤的肋骨让他吸了口气，不得不放慢动作。仿佛嘲笑他一般，弹簧吱嘎响起来。也许是他试图调整重心闹的。

Illya把毛衣领子拉过了头顶，将两只手退出来。等到他开始对付皮带时，鼓励他脱掉毛衣的那股劲头已经消失了。他有点尴尬地停在那里，两条腿朝前伸着，不知道下一步该怎么办。

Solo站着，两手交叠，瞧着他。Illya得找点话说，而且得赶快。“你该让他们收拾下房间。”

“我知道。”

“你真的应该。”Illya重申。他是认真的，瞧瞧这一团混乱。一把刀子插在报废的枕头里。

“恐怖，”Solo等他说完，才开口，他说得很慢，“你真的知道怎么做这个？”

“我当然知道。”如果说Illya的声音听起来没有什么底气，那也不是他的错。

“Illya，这很重要，”Solo向下瞥了眼他搁在床垫上的手，“你碰过你自己吗？手淫，我是说。”

Illya试着板起脸，不过再一次，那个厚脸皮的人赢了。“那和我们现在要做的事情无关。”

“我就把这理解为‘不’了，”Solo说，“我一直都想知道脱掉你的裤子会是什么感觉。”

Illya做了个鬼脸。但Solo已经把手放在他腰上，抽出了皮带，Illya发出惊讶的声音，Solo扔掉皮带，埋下头去，用牙齿把拉链拉到了底。“从不浪费时间，是吧。”Illya调侃地说。

“唔。”Solo含糊地回应，Illya抖了一下。Solo的嘴唇抵在他的小腹上，隔着冰凉的金属。

Illya模糊低语了句什么，Solo把他的裤子拽了下来，Illya试着抬起臀部帮忙，裤子一下子滑落到脚踝处，部分缠住他的小腿。Illya以为Solo会一并把内裤拉下来，然而事实证明他低估了Solo的残酷程度，也低估了自己有多想要这个。Solo的嘴唇再次隔着布料贴上他的勃起，他的阴茎已经半硬了，Solo的舌头贴着它的轮廓移动。Illya喘息着抓住床垫边沿。

仅仅在两个星期以前，他还无法接受Solo和他待在一个火车车厢里。现在他却允许这个男人跪在地上，嘴唇放在他的老二上，吻咬着他的阴茎，让他疯狂。Illya克制自己思考太多。

Solo两手托住他的膝弯，抚摸着那里的皮肤，哄骗他张开双腿。不管他想干什么，那都不是Illya身下这张吱嘎作响的破床垫能够承受的。Illya这么想着，稍微抬起了小腿，Solo拽住他的腿把他往前一拉，他的裤子退了下来。但他现在只有背部靠着床单，腰部和腿都无所支撑，除了Solo的手掌。

Illya在措手不及中慌乱地重新找到支点，Solo已经抓住他的脚踝，挤进了他的两腿中间。

“我知道怎么做，”Illya在他的注视之下不由自主地说，“但我已经很久没有尝试过了。”

Solo看着他，手掌从他的脚踝一直来到腿肚，Illya咬着牙关阻止自己条件反射般颤抖。但他训练良好的身体做出反应，迎向那双手，两腿甚至因此打开成会使肌肉疲累的角度。

“做给我看。”Solo说，颔首般给出允许。Illya身上凝固变冷的汗水刺痒，像是种警告。

Illya再次发出了模糊的低吟，看上去那像是对Solo的一种考验，因为Solo突然俯下身来吻住他，直到他的嘴唇发肿，而他的头发汗湿，粘在脸上。他的眼睛因为那个吻而变暗了，呼吸上气不接下气，Solo又吻了他一次，这一次要轻柔得多，离开时啃咬着他下颌的曲线。

然后他知道这次无可逃避，他就是知道。要么现在，要么永远也不会成功。在Solo的注视下，Illya把手掌挤进自己腿间，握住从未如此暴露的性器官。它的前端已经一塌糊涂。

Illya勉强握住自己，但那并不舒服，他的手掌过分干燥，而且冰冷，紧张得不知道移动。

Illya试探着移动自己的拳头，有节奏地继续。他才刚开始，Solo瞧着他叹了口气，里面既有无奈的成分，又似乎有某种忍让，他拍了拍Illya的小腿。“坐好。”Solo说，好像这话必须得要动作辅助才能让Illya听清楚似的。Illya照做了，一半是困惑，另一半全是挑衅。

他坐直以后，Solo站到他跟前。更亲昵的，Illya没有料到的发展：Solo开始抚摸他的头发。

Illya一瞬间失去了所有自控力。他抬头看着Solo，胸中的块垒仿佛消失了般，无法移开视线。Solo的手来到他的肩膀上，他就跪了下去，嘴唇自然而然为对方的阴茎分开，环绕着。

Solo的手指一刻也没离开他，他的恐惧还在，没有消失，只是变成了一样可以忍受的东西。

Illya自己也没有料到。

***

Solo使用着他的嘴，与此同时他自己变得更硬，他在给Solo口交这个念头本来不该让他有任何感觉。但他的阴茎勃起着，随着他每一次摆动头颅而变得越来越硬，终于到了他忍不住发出喘息的地步，Solo把手扣在他的后脑上，突然从他的口腔里抽了出来。

精液滴在他的嘴唇上，Illya深深吸了口气。Solo抽出来时，他嘴唇分开下意识地看着对方，自己也不知道自己在渴望些什么。Solo把他拉起来，朝浴室指了指。“唯一一个没被洗劫过的地方，”美国人调皮地说，“淋浴头完蛋了，但浴缸还是好的——至少，我想是好的。”  
Illya甚至没法分辨他到底说了些什么，下一件他知道的事情，就是他躺在了浴缸里，在Solo的怀抱之中。Solo正在把一只沾有沐浴露的手探进他的两腿之间，握住他勃起的整个长度，他的手上还带着热水的温度，他试探着很缓慢地动了一下，Illya便深深战栗起来，他的牙齿差点磕到他的舌头。大腿明显抽动一下，膝盖差点撞上浴缸壁，Solo对此很满意。

他的掌心湿滑，可以裹住Illya的整根勃起，这些Illya都知道，但当Solo的手在他的性器上逐渐收紧，并且愈来愈快地撸动的时候，他大声地呻吟起来。Solo的手又快又重地捋动着他，他一定是失神了片刻，并没有注意到他抓住浴缸壁的一只手被Solo握住，Solo引导他的手指来到自己的入口，Illya皱起眉头。“你想让我操我自己，”他说，“在你眼皮底下？”

“我想一定有个更文雅的说法，”Solo歪着脑袋假装想了想，“不过那个说法也差不多。”


	9. Chapter 9

有件事是Solo的一个床伴告诉他的，那就是他在床上，用她的话来说，多少是个混蛋。那是很多年前的事了，Solo一直没来得及问她，到底这话是什么意思。

如果他把这话告诉现在他身边的Illya，后者估计很有同感，因为Illya正躺在一个浴缸里。

Solo还没让他射精，尽管他本来可以的。只要更用力地握紧一些，Illya的头便朝后仰去。

Solo加大摩擦的力度，浴缸里的水溅出去一些。Illya掐住他的手臂，咬牙隐忍自己的叫声。

水变冷了，不过没人在乎。Solo停下手上的动作，注意到Illya的两条腿一半挂在浴缸外。Illya的眼睛有些失神，嘴唇还在发肿，Solo带着水珠的手掌抚过他的小腹，缠紧那里的毛发，手指逗弄着双球，Illya明显挣扎了一下，不情愿地放松下来。“你的手很冷。”Illya说。

“是吗？”Solo抱歉地一笑。

Illya的手指抵在他自己的穴口上，指尖借助水流试图往里挤。Solo的手掌回到他的阴茎，拇指擦过敏感的顶端，Illya哽咽出声，身体明显晃动了一下。埋入穴口的手指被夹得更紧。

“继续，”Solo说，“我们说好了，把自己操开，我就让你射。”

Illya像是试图夹住他体内的手指，但他的身体不够放松。他的手腕难堪地停留在自己臀间，像一只垂死的小动物。他抬头看着Solo，脸颊滚烫，嘴唇紧闭，大有Solo如果再不帮忙，他就要气急败坏地掀翻这个浴室的架势。鉴于Illya的一只手已经放在了浴缸边上，又气又急，Solo采取了他唯一知道的应急措施。

不用谢，酒店工程维修部。

这是Solo按住Illya的手腕时唯一想到的。

***

Illya不知道现在这样好点，还是更糟了。

事实是，刚才Solo让他操自己时，他应该说“滚远点，杂种”的，但他没有说。他也不知道自己是怎么回事，也许他们给他的药片让他糊了脑子。

真正发生的是，Solo引导着他的手指，是Solo抓住他的手腕，带领他找到那一点的，而一旦找到并且按在那个地方时，Illya整个人都发抖了。他叫了出来，声音粗哑但很大声，他能感到自己的身体紧紧绞住了那根手指。他呻吟着，开始主动用手指操着自己，每一次都回到准确的那一点上，Solo的手已经重新握住他高挺的阴茎上，配合他的节奏给他手淫。

他射出来以后，Solo的手仍然留在他的阴茎上，挤压敏感的茎身，直到他射出最后一滴。  
“不坏，是吗？”Solo说。

Illya剧烈喘着气，高潮让他的双腿简直不像是自己的，他对Solo的回答全变成了喘息。

Solo将一只手指贴着有些发肿的穴口边沿插了进去，抚弄着他的内壁，Illya差点因此再次绷紧，但Solo很快将手指抽了出去。“唔，”Solo一副若有所思的样子，“我想差不多了。”

Illya本想问他指的是什么，但Solo帮助他从浴缸里站起来，并且用毛巾给他擦干了身体。

“你用不着这么做。”Illya低头望着Solo，后者手里的毛巾正抚过他的膝盖。

Solo抬头对他一笑。“我喜欢这么做。”干燥的毛巾在离开他的大腿内侧时有些色情，那古怪的感觉让Illya的脚趾不安地在地板上动着，但Solo似乎全无觉察，他手上的毛巾来到Illya的大腿，侧腰，背部。Illya再次半硬起来，但绝不是因为Solo手上的毛巾擦过他的乳头。

Solo最后站起来，在他嘴唇上落下一个吻。“我想差不多了。”Solo说，看着他。

差不多什么？Illya突然觉得有点慌乱，但Solo只是温和地，带领他回到房间里。

***

Illya躺在床垫还完好那侧上，背部朝上，Solo的手掌暖暖地搁在他的后腰处。

他的腰下垫了个枕头，他闭上眼睛，把臀部抬高那么一点儿，等待着这件事情快点过去。但Solo似乎有着别的想法，他的手掌有一搭没一搭抚过Illya的后腰，声音懒洋洋的。

“曾经吞进过整个手掌吗，恐怖？”

Illya的呼吸梗在喉咙里，一种类似紧张的情绪绞紧他的胃部。“如果有我会知道的。”他戏谑地回答，“那种事情很难忽略，我想。”

“我想也是。”Solo突然掐了一下他的左臀，Illya抱怨地咕哝一声，以掩饰他的惊跳。

“这就是你打算干的？”Illya用手肘撑起身体，朝后看着Solo，“你还在等什么？”

“好吧，你说得有道理，”Solo像在强忍着笑意，“但你确定你能行？”

Illya想说些什么，但中途改变了主意。“我猜我们只能等着瞧了。”

听起来是句愚蠢的回应，不过等到Solo带着开了盖的润滑剂回到房间中央时，那句话总算感觉没那么蠢了。Illya感到短暂的好奇，不是对Solo，而是对他手中的那管润滑剂。

“你从哪搞到的那玩意？”

“蜜月套房，”Solo简短地解释道，“过道对面那对意大利夫妇？你不会想知道细节的。”

“干得真不错啊，牛仔。”Illya讽刺地说，露出个笑容。

但当Solo将一根润滑过的手指压入他体内时，他就笑不出来了，顶多发出一些无意义的气音。那根手指进入得很顺利，实际上，在润滑剂的帮助下有点太顺利了，Illya开始担心他会感觉到太多，或者失去他的理智。照目前的进展来看，两者必居其一。

Solo的拇指缓慢地转了一圈，细致得简直像故意的——Illya已经准备好了恶狠狠的威胁——Solo便把手指抽了出来。留下空虚的感觉让他徒劳夹紧了臀部，试图得到点什么，Solo一定注意到了他闷在枕头里的苦闷呻吟，还有他在垫在腰下的枕头上摩蹭的阴茎。

“深呼吸。”Solo说，好像接下来把三根手指挤入Illya体内操着Illya的人不是他一样。它们没入到根部，在Illya的体内呈剪刀状打开，借助润滑剂找到了他的前列腺。

Illya的两手下压，握成了拳头。他的阴茎差点因为一次撞击而射出来，为了得到更多，他抬起腰部，两条腿也不自觉地分开。三根手指很快变成了四根，Solo的手腕贴着他的臀部移动，Illya张着嘴但说不出话来，所有他试着说出口的东西都变成了哭喊，或是恳求。

Solo停住动作，让他适应，另一只手抚过他汗湿的大腿。

“放松。”Solo说，但那并没有什么效用，Illya勉强强迫自己放松了一点儿，他的胃部不再那么揪紧，但这让他重新感受到自己的欲望，他的阴茎抽搐了一下，渗出了液体。

Solo的拇指抚摸他被撑开的穴口，Illya颤抖着。

其余的手指重新动起来，在他体内，被他的甬道包裹着。Illya焦躁不安地挪动。

Solo的拇指贴着穴口边沿试图挤进来时，他发出了一种窒息般的声音，他的头朝后仰起，无力地落在了枕头上。他短暂地挣扎了一会，试着把它挤出去，但不成功，只是徒劳地让他的身体紧绷着含得更深，Solo的拇指坚定地埋了进来，现在整只手掌在他体内。

等到他意识到发生了什么时，一阵恐慌涌到了喉咙口，泪水在他的嘴唇上留下了咸味。Solo把另一只手绕到他身前，轻柔抚摸他半硬的阴茎，直到他再次硬起来。

Illya咬破了自己的嘴唇，他被撑得太开，也许需要好几天才能恢复。在他的脑海里一切都消失了，除了Solo的手掌此刻埋在他体内的感觉。他本来还尽量控制住自己，但当Solo开始尝试转动手腕时，他失控了。绝望，嘶哑的低泣，他的身体整个瘫软下去，什么也感觉不到除了Solo在他体内操着他的拳头。

“嘿，看着我，”Solo低声说，“你还好吗？”

Illya竭力组织一个完整的回答，他的胸膛猛烈起伏，仿佛有人攥住了他的神经。当Solo埋在他体内的手开始动起来，握住他阴茎的手掌也开始收紧的时候，他战栗着弓起身体，射了出来。他的穴口因为高潮一阵紧缩，敏感地抽搐着，引发了新一波的快感。

Illya闭上眼睛。

***

当他醒过来时，Solo把头搁在他的颈窝上，声音听起来睡意朦胧。“嗨。”

Illya睁开眼睛，随后又闭上，他吸了口气。“我有两件事要说，一，我刚才是昏过去了吗？”

“确切的用词是‘被操翻过去了’，”Solo耐心纠正，附赠个笑容，“不客气。”

“二，”Illya不理会他继续往下说，“你的老二是埋在我体内吗？”

“再一次，不客气，”Solo吻了吻他，“我们还没完成操的后半部分，你知道。”

Illya哼哼了一声。“我真不敢相信我刚才让你用拳头操了我。”

Solo的嘴唇挪到他脖子那儿。“接下来的事更难相信，”他言之凿凿，“抓稳了。”

他开始动起腰部，Illya的抗议卡在了喉咙里，变成呻吟。他紧抓着床单。

“事情结束后，从我身上下来，”Illya想起件事，“我有亲密恐惧症，你不是不知道。”

“你认真的吗？”Solo发出抱怨的呻吟，“我以为我们过了那阶段了。”

Illya认真想了想，他真的想了想。“在床上，是的，其余时候——不。”Solo贴着他嘴唇笑起来，Illya禁不住也笑了。Solo突然止住笑声，想起件事，他凑到Illya的耳边。

“只是想知道，这到底是因为药物的作用，还是因为你真的克服了你的恐惧症？”

“我想过这个问题，”Illya慢条斯理地回答，“当我站在你的房间门口的时候。”

“结论？”Solo问。

Illya把他拉近，看着他的眼睛。“结论是，”他说，“我们必须得干上不止一次，才能知道。”

“公平合理。”Solo咧咧嘴说，俯下身吻住他的嘴唇。


End file.
